


Persona South

by MikeGonzo1220



Category: Persona Series, South Park
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeGonzo1220/pseuds/MikeGonzo1220
Summary: Mysterious things have always been a common occurrence in South Park however this is the darkest yet. As the New Kid comes to town a dark series of events are put into motion. He along with is friends discover the powers of their Personas, their other selves and must fight to stop corrupt adults and discover the truth behind a massive drug ring.





	1. Prologue Light vs Darkness/Chapter 1: Arrival of Ace

Prologue: Light vs Darkness

Where there is light, there is darkness. For generations the two have been at war in every living beings’ psyche. But every decade or so there are those who gain control over there darker selves, there other half, these beings are known as Persona users. Throughout the years Persona users have used their gifts to fight the armies of darkness known as the shadows. A shadow is the embodiment of man kinds negative emotions like anger or fear. Personas are different however it is the manifestation of one’s feelings however unlike shadows these feelings are tamed and trained. It is a manifestation of the user’s personality. I guess one could call it a mask. The stronger a person’s heart grows, the stronger his persona becomes. Our story begins with a young high school student on his way to a new town to start a new life after fate dealt him a cruel hand. Cursed with parents who don’t accept him he’s forced to live with extended family whose beliefs will force him to hide away his true self. 

Chapter 1: Arrival of Ace

“Ace, this is Network, what’s your status” a young girl said.

“I’m in position, target is directly below and we’re undetected” I answered.

“This is King, Mage and I are in position” a boy with a nasally voice said.

“Ah geez, this is way too much pressure man, the shadows are everywhere and they’re getting restless” a boy with a higher pitched voice said.

“Don’t worry Mage, this one will be easy, we just capture him and hand him over, worse case we use our Personas” another girl said.

“Tsar here, Hummingbird and I are in position” a third girl said.

“Same here, Bishop and I are ready to go” another boy said. 

“Alright Ace, everyone is ready, make the call” Network said.

“Now” I said.

All of us jumped down and surrounded the culprit, at long last we’ve discovered the identity of the drug lord causing trouble all over town. The one responsible for the deaths of so many citizens. 

“It’s over sweetie” I said, “stand down and face judgement.” The culprit removed his hood and when I saw who it was my heart broke and my eyes widened. “Impossible, how could it be you!”

“No way, he doesn’t even have a Persona” King said.

“Are you sure about that” the culprit asked rhetorically. “Tear them to shreds, Jack the Ripper!” 

The culprit shattered the good luck charm I gave him so many months ago and with that revealed his Persona. A top hat wearing blue skinned demon with circular glasses and blades for fingers. It wore a trench coat and smiled maliciously. The culprit chuckled before he struck.

“Boop” he said before his Persona’s blade fingers cut through my chest. I didn’t even have time to guard I blinked and I was on the ground bleeding out.  
“Ace” Network shouted over the comm channel. 

The others ran over to me and began administering first aid, except for King and Bishop who conjured their Personas and began engaging the culprit.

“Pillage his soul, Blackbeard” Bishop said.

“Massacre him, Atilla the Hun” King said.

I began to lost consciousness my hearing was drifting away and my vision was blurring. Before I knew it I was unconsciousness and in my slumber I began to recollect the events that brought us to this moment. It all started that late August.

“We are now arriving at South Park station, please have all your belongings with you as we are not responsible for any lost luggage. Thank you for choosing cross continental railways and enjoy your stay in South Park Colorado” the train announcer said.

I didn’t listen to her I was too busy texting my friends back home, the ones I was forced to leave behind because of my cruel and homophobic parents. Oh, right I guess it would help if you all knew who I was. My name is Michael Diaz, everyone just calls me Mike. I’m a high school student about to start my senior year. Of course, instead of spending my senior year with my friends back home I have to start a brand new school and hide my true self. That’s what happens when you come out to your parents and they choose their beliefs over there only son. They’re sending me to stay with my aunt and uncle here in South Park, of all my relatives they’re the most likely to beat me if they discover my true self, so I am forced to hide in plain sight and I’ve become ashamed of it now.

“But are you sure that’s what you really want” a voice called out to me. It caught me off guard, I looked around to see who it was but there was no one else in the car I was in. “Hiding your true self is no way to live, free your soul and crush anyone who would force you down.”

Must’ve been the wind, I grabbed my bag and disembarked as the train arrived at the station, it was then that I got my first glance at South Park, it was a small little mountain town, nothing special at the very least I might be able to find something to spend my free time. I walked from the station to my Aunt and Uncle’s place, the cover story is that I was forced to transfer because multiple people had made threats on my life. Of course, it was all bullshit but that’s just the way things are. I knocked on my Aunt and Uncle’s door and they opened it mere seconds after and hugged me tightly.

“Oh Michael, it’s so good to see you again how was your trip” my Aunt asked.

“It was fine Aunt Maya how are things here” I replied.

“Peaceful as can be in this little mountain town of ours” she answered, “come in come in make yourself at home.”

I walked into the house and got a look around; the stairs were on the right hand side and the kitchen resided just beyond the living room.

“We’ve got the guest bedroom all prepped for you, head on up and get settled, unfortunately you need to jump right in, the school year starts tomorrow, all your books and supplies have been taken care of, consider it a welcome gift from us” my Uncle said.

“Thanks Uncle Felix” I said as I walked up the stairs. 

I entered the guest room and did a visual sweep of my new living quarters for the year. It was a small room big enough to hold a group of people but not so big as to suggest it was a hotel luxury suite. There was a full length mirror a closet and a desk. My aunt walked appeared in the doorway behind me a moment later  
“What do you think” she asked, “I know it’s not the best, but it’s manageable right?”

“Yeah it’s perfect, thanks Aunt Maya” I said.

“You're welcome my dear, by the way where did you get that bracelet I’ve never seen you wear it before when we’ve visited” she asked. 

“Ah, it’s a going away present from my friends back home” I answered, “said it was a good luck charm and I think they’re right.” 

“Well it looks very nice” Aunt Maya said, “there’s leftover Pizza in the fridge if you want, be sure to get a good night sleep alright?” 

“I will, thanks” I answered.

Aunt Maya nodded and closed the door behind me. I laid down for a bit then went downstairs to get some of that pizza. I didn’t eat down there however, I wanted to rest so I ate in my room. Tomorrow is the first day of school hopefully it’s not a total disaster.


	2. Welcome to South Park High

I woke up bright and early the next morning and got ready for school. No uniforms so I got to wear whatever I wanted. I decided to wear a black leather jacket with a light blue shirt and black pants, I walked down stairs to see my Aunt and Uncle waiting for me. 

“Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well” she asked. 

“Well enough I guess” I answered. 

“Well here’s what you need to get to school just walk outside and make a right, then it’s a straight shot down a block or two and your there, your homeroom teacher is a man named Garrison, I’m sure he’s nice so try to enjoy it” she said.

“Have fun kiddo and try and make a friend or two” my Uncle said.

“Right I’ll see you guys tonight” I said walking out the door. I followed the path down the street just as my Aunt instructed and as I got about three quarters of the way there I began to hear that voice again. 

“You won’t become strong unless your embrace your true self” it said. This time my head started to hurt and I dropped to one knee. “Soon your time will come and you’ll have to make a choice, I’ll be waiting, my other self.”

“Hey are you alright” a voice called out to me. It snapped me back to reality and my head stopped hurting. I looked up to see a boy in an orange jacket and jeans.  
“Yeah I’m fine” I said, “just a headache is all.” 

“First day nerves huh” he said, “I get it believe me. The names Kenny, Kenny McCormick, you’re the new kid right I heard about you.”   
“You have huh” I asked, “guess I’m already popular.” 

“Yeah, he said, “it’s a small town people talk and word gets around quick, don’t worry though you’ll be alright.”

“Thanks” I said, “I’m Mike, Mike Diaz.” 

“Well Mike” he said, “you seem like a good guy, tell ya what starting today we’re friends.”

“Sounds good to me” I said.

“Great, now come on, let’s get going before we’re late” he said. 

Kenny and I walked down to the school and arrived at the front steps a few moments later. We went inside and as I entered I saw a cavalcade of students. 

“Hey Stan, Kyle” Kenny said calling out to his friends and waving. The two waved back to him and Kenny proceeded to grab my hand a dragged me over to them. “This is the new kid everyone’s been talking about, go on say hello.” 

“Hey, I’m Mike nice to meet you” I said. 

“Like wise” the boy in the red and blue cap said “I’m Stan and this is Kyle.”

“By the way Mike, who do you have for homeroom” Kenny asked.

“Some guy named Garrison” I answered.

“Oh damn” Kenny said.

“What’s wrong” I asked

“Garrison’s a perverted prick who does whatever he wants” Kyle said. “You piss him off he’ll make your life hell. I think Craig and Tweek are in that class too though so might as well look for them. Craig wears all blue and his “boyfriend” Tweek is the twitchy blonde one, you’ll know them when you see them trust me.”   
“Boyfriend” I asked confused at the air quotes Kyle had made,

“Yeah that’s a whole day’s worth of an explanation” Kyle said. “I’ll tell you about it some other time.”

The bell rang and we had to split up, “will catch you at lunch” Kenny said as he walked away. I made my way up to the second floor where this Garrison’s classroom was, hopefully he’s not too much of an asshole. I walked in and just as Kenny said, there were two boys in the back, based on Kenny’s description they had to be Craig and Tweek.

“Hey is this seat taken” I asked them.

“Depends, whose asking” Craig said.

“My name’s Mike I’m the new kid” I answered. “Kenny said you guys were cool.”

“Kenny sent you huh” Tweek said, “Well then I guess you can sit there.”

“Thanks” I said nodding as I sat down.

As I did, a man walked in, gray hair, a button up and tie, and dress pants, he was wearing glasses and looked like he didn’t have a care in the world, for himself or for others. 

“Alright you bastards let’s get homeroom started” he said, “first things first, where’s that new kid at?” 

I raised my hand knowing full well he was talking about me. “I’m right here sir.”

“Well you waiting for an invitation” he asked rhetorically, “come up here and introduce yourself.” 

I stood up, walked to the front and turned to face the class, not a lot of faces stood out but there was one girl in a pink hat and a blonde haired boy next to her. 

“Hey you stupid or something” he asked, “stop staring into space and tell us about yourself already.”

“My name is Mike, Mike Diaz, I’m from New Jersey” I said.

No one said anything they all just looked at each other.

“Well now that you’ve weirded out everyone in the room why don’t you go sit down so I can do my job.”

I can see what the others were talking about, Garrison was an asshole of the highest caliber. I zoned out for the rest of the class as well as the two others I had, and before I knew it lunchtime rolled around. I followed the crowd to the cafeteria and scanned the room for Kenny and the others, I found them sitting with the girl from class and two other girls I didn’t recognize.

“Hey Mike” Kenny said as I sat down, “how was Garrison?” 

“Well after he dragged me up in front of the entire class and started being rather rude to me I kind of zoned him out”

“Smart man” the girl from my class said, “I’m Wendy, nice to meet you. I see you’ve already met my boyfriend Stan. Next to you are the twins Teresa and Emily, before you they were the new kids.” 

“Nice to meet you all” I said to them.

“Wendy said you’ve got Garrison” Emily said, “I feel for you, last year he went out of his way to bother us even though we weren’t in his class.” 

“Same here” Kyle said, “at least you didn’t have pay attention during class.”

“Someone’s really gotta do something about that bastard” Kenny said. 

“He’s a teacher, I doubt we will be able to” Wendy said.

We spent the rest of lunch shit talking Garrison, and compared to his class the rest of the day went smoothly. I met up with Kenny and we walked back to my house together. 

“Hey you wanna come hang out for a bit” I asked. 

“Yeah, I got some free time” he answered. 

Kenny followed me in and I looked around, I noticed a note on the table, it read, “Mike, your Uncle and I work the afternoon shift so we won’t be home till late, there’s food in the fridge so please make what you want.” 

“Welp guess we’re all alone for now, what should we do” Kenny asked.

“I don’t know we can do whatever I guess” I answered.

“Well in that case” Kenny said, wanna make out?” 

His question caught me off guard, “what no I’m not gay” I said.

“Really my gaydar must be off then” he said. 

“Well, why don’t we go hang out upstairs, I got some gaming stuff in my room if your down for that.”

“Sounds good” Kenny said following me up the stairs and into my room. As we walked in my mirror suddenly started glowing.   
“What the hell” Kenny asked, “is your mirror magic or something?” 

“I don’t know” I answered walking over to it. I put my hand on the mirror and something dragged me in and I fell right into it. 

“Mike” Kenny shouted, he ran up to the mirror and fell in behind me. We landed on the ground in what looked like my room, but the atmosphere was much darker.

“Where the hell are we” Kenny asked.

“I don’t know but I got a bad feeling about this” I answered.


	3. Enter Shadow Garrison, Justice and Fool Awaken

Kenny and I walked down the stairs of my house and out the front door, and when we did the world we saw was hell itself. 

“Any idea what this place is” I asked him.

“No clue” Kenny said, “but maybe we should look around.”

Kenny and I began walking down the street towards the school looking around as we did. Suddenly we heard something behind us. We turned around to see a demon behind us something out of an occult movie. 

“Oh crap, run” I said.

We bolted down the sidewalk towards the school the demon hot on our tail. 

“There’s the school, let’s duck in there” I said.

“Good call” Kenny said. 

We forced our way through the door, and fell to the ground in the process. 

“Well that was interesting” Kenny said. “Wait, what the hell is all of this?”

I looked up and saw that the school had turned into what look liked a castle. We stood up and began looking around. When we got to the cafeteria we were ambushed by more of those demons. Kenny and I went back to back and got ready for a fight.

“What’s going on” a voice said from behind the demons. They moved out of the way to reveal something I never wanted to see again. It was Garrison in a king outfit with yellow eyes.

“Well, well McCormick and the new kid, what brings you to this world” Garrison asked.

“Believe me it wasn’t intentional” I answered. 

“Garrison you bastard get us out of here” Kenny demanded.

“Well I would” Garrison said, “but I’d rather just kill you both.” 

We gasped in shock as the demons surrounded us. Kenny lunged at one of them and the demon slashed him, knocking him to the ground.  
“Kenny” I shouted, “Are you ok?!

“Execute him” Garrison said.

I was paralyzed with fear I couldn’t move, then that voice in my head began speaking once more and when it did it forced me to the ground as my head began to writhe in pain.

“Are you so weak that you’d let your shame be the cause of your compatriots’ demise? Letting your family make you hate yourself because of something you didn’t choose, how pathetic. If you want the power to save him then you must embrace your weakness overcome it, and become the person you really want to be. Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within, now tell me will you do this?”

“I will, William” I answered, it was as if I was possessed. “You're right, I’m gay and I’m damn proud of it and if my family has a problem with it, then they can go to hell!”

“Excellent, then let us now forge our contract, I am thou, thou art I, you will hesitate and hide your true self no longer and you will unleash the power that lies deep within!”

My bracelet that my friends from home gave me started to glow, and something inside was telling me to yank it off and when I did I became surrounded by blue flames and as they dissolved a being appeared behind me. It was wearing an old English outfit and had two faces, one that smiled and one that frowned. It was holding a skull in its hand and was wearing a cloak. 

“What, what is this power” Garrison asked.

“This, is the power of my Persona” I answered smiling menacingly, “and it’s gonna tear you apart!" 

“Guards seize him” Garrison said. 

The guards lunged at me as I continued to smile. William waved his hand and a wave of ice forced the guards back.

“Freeze their souls, William Shakespeare!” I shouted.

William raised both his hands and fired to beams of ice at the guards freezing them instantaneously before the disintegrated. Kenny looked at me in shock as Garrison ran away. I let him go, Kenny was more important.

My persona retreated into my bracelet and I ran up to Kenny.

“Are you alright” I asked.

“Yeah” he answered, “but what the hell was that?”

“It was a persona” a voice said from the shadows. 

I immediately reached for my bracelet ready to call William out once more. As the voice revealed itself I was able to let my guard down. It was Teresa, Wendy’s friend.

“Teresa, what the hell are you doing here” Kenny asked. 

“Never mind that now we need to leave, come on I know a quick exit” she answered. 

We decided it would be best to follow her for now. She led us to the back of the school towards the old janitor’s closet. We were about to enter it when two more demons showed up. Kenny fell to his knees in fear.

“Kenny stay back, Mike you can fight now right, good then get ready” Teresa said. “Now raise your blade, Joan of Arc!” 

Teresa removed her necklace and the blue flames that had surrounded me appeared around her before revealing her persona. 

“You’ve got one of those things too” Kenny asked.

“Let’s take these fuckers down Mike” she said.

“Right” I replied, I removed my bracelet once more, “freeze their souls, William.”

My persona joined Teresa’s and the battle ensued. She was a close combat fighter while I attacked from a distance. Our moves combined well together but ultimately, we got overpowered. 

“How pathetic, I’ll strike you both down now” the shadow said. Kenny ran in front of us blocking the demon from finishing us off.

“I won’t let you hurt them” he shouted, “if I let them die here, I wouldn’t be able to return home and face my younger sister! I promised to protect her until my dying breath but if I can’t do that for my friends how can I do that for her. You won’t go any further you damn demon!”

Suddenly another voice appeared I could hear it but it looked like Teresa could not. Someone else heard it too, the one the voice was calling out to. Kenny.

“You made me wait far too long” it said, Kenny fell to one knee holding his head as the voice began to speak again. “you want the strength to protect her then you must form a pact with me, accepting your financial struggle and embracing who you truly are despite it, that is the way to true freedom for you, a small price to pay for the strength to keep her safe. Will you form a contract with me?” 

“Yes, now let’s do this” Kenny answered.

“Very good, now is the time, I am thou, thou art I, there is no turning back unleash the darkness to protect the light!”

Kenny’s bracelet began to glow as he stood up it was the same as mine. He yanked it off and tossed it on the ground and the blue flames consumed him. As they dissolved I saw what his persona looked like, unlike ours his was a ship with a pirate chained to the front of it. Kenny stood on top of it as if he was a pirate captain.

“Alright, let’s go persona, this is great” he said. “Now that I got this power I can keep her safe, but first things first, we’re gonna take you down.”

Teresa and I stood up and readied ourselves for battle our personas returned to our sides.

“Pillage their souls, Blackbeard” Kenny shouted pointing at them.

His ship charged at the enemy sideswiping them. Cannons appeared as cut outs in the ship lowered themselves to reveal them.

“Take this” he said, “shadow storm!” a blast of dark energy beams connected with the demons directly instantly destroying them. We didn’t do anything, Kenny dropped them instantly, our personas all retreated, but the battle drained Kenny physically. 

“We need to get out of here” Teresa said opening the janitor’s closet. In it was full length mirror like the one in my room. “The door to the real world is right here, let’s go.”

She jumped through the mirror and we followed behind. The mirror took us to the janitor’s closet in the real world. We waited for no one to be around and then snuck out of the school. Now all we had to do was try to figure out what the hell we just endured.


	4. The Truth Behind the Reverse World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hey guys, I'm back! I meant to post a author note in the first chapter but I wasn't able to because my laptop was dying and my charger is fucked at the moment so I just posted without saying anything. But anyway, welcome to my second fic, if you've made it this far then you know there's plenty more to come. For those of you who know Persona you know that stuff can get dark. With that in mind if a chapter has something that is potentially triggering then I will put a trigger warning here in the Chapter Notes. That might or might not spoil what will happen in the chapter a little bit, but the mental health of you my lovely readers is what is most important to me. So with all that said let's get back to the action. Hope you all enjoy and I'll see you all in the next chapter.

The three of us returned to my house, apparently what felt like hours in that world was actually minutes in our world. Kenny and I sat down on my couch while Teresa took the chair next to it. 

“Alright Teresa” Kenny started, “tell us what you know.” 

“Right” she said, “brace yourselves, this story might get a little long. I found the reverse world about a week ago give or take. I discovered it probably the same way you did, falling through a full length mirror, once I got to the other side I got chased down by some shadows, those demon things that attacked us, and made my way to the school. Once I got their Garrison’s goons chased me all over the place, when they had me cornered that’s when I awakened Joan, my persona, my other self.”

“What do you know about these Personas” I asked.

“Not much” she answered, “all I know is that they only come out in that world, we can’t summon them here.” 

“So not a lot to go on” I answered. “At the very least we know that if we go back to that world, we can fight.” 

“You wanna go back to that world” Kenny asked.

“There’s something about that other Garrison that bugs me” I answered, “Garrison is a bastard but trying to murder us seems extreme.” 

“That’s because that Garrison is a representation of the real Garrison’s darker side” Teresa said.

“That idiot has a darker side” Kenny asked. “Well actually now that I say it out loud that does kind of make sense.” 

“I’ve gone back and forth between that world and our own a few times before the school year started” Teresa said, “and there’s something I’ve figured out, Garrison has a treasure.”

“The hell is a treasure” Kenny asked.

“I’m not completely sure but whatever it is Shadow Garrison was adamant on keeping it protected” Teresa said.

“Well if it’s important to him then let’s take it, or we could destroy it, that would really piss him off” Kenny said. 

“Something would definitely happen if we took it, but that would mean we’d have to tear our way through that dungeon of his” I said. “No, that doesn’t sound right, what’s a good name for those things.” 

“Palaces” Kenny suggested.

“Works for me” Teresa said nodding in agreement. 

“Well how about we go back tomorrow then” Kenny asked, “we can go after school.”

“I don’t know, maybe we should wait until after we learn a little more about that world” I suggested. 

“What better way to discover more about it, then by going back” Kenny said. 

“Ok well let’s meet in the middle and go in this weekend” Teresa said. 

“I’ll agree to that” I said. 

Kenny and Teresa left after we decided what to do and I got something to eat before going to bed. That night I had a dream that would never forget. The night that I entered the Velvet Room.


	5. Welcome to the Velvet Room

I awoke to find myself on a couch in a room that was pure blue. I looked around and was able to determine the room that I was in. It was the oval office, I was on the couch of the oval office. I looked around some more and this time I noticed a being sitting across from me. He wore a suit and had pointy ears and an even more pointy nose. 

“Welcome to my Velvet Room” the man said looking up to me. “My name is Igor, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My apologies, normally I’d have my assistants with me but I’m afraid I’ve sent them away on assignment so you’re just going to have to deal with me directly.” 

“What is this place” I asked.

“This is the Velvet Room, a place between dream and reality, it takes the form of the guest’s heart and this time it seems to have taken the form of a political official’s office how curious. Only those who have formed a contract can enter this place.” 

“A contract, you mean my Persona right” I asked. 

“Yes, very good” he answered, “normally those who enter this place are chosen to wield the power of the wild card, a power that would allow the chosen to wield multiple Personas, however I’m afraid that power is not what brought you here this evening. What did bring you here was my need to request your help.” 

“What can I do” I asked. 

“The power of the wild card has been taken, stolen like a coin from a purse and in order to retrieve it I need help of someone from the world that it was taken to. It is what you and your friends have dubbed the Reverse World. Fear not, as with all deals, they are give and take. In exchange for you searching for the wild card thief in the Reverse World I will assist you with my knowledge of that place, further more I will guide you in how to better prepare yourself for when you reclaim the power of the wild card.”

“Alright then, I have some questions about the reverse world” I said. “What Teresa mentioned, the treasure, the shadow version of Garrison, why the school was a castle on the inside. Tell me everything.” 

“She who wields the power of Fortune knows well for only being in the reverse world for a short time” Igor said. “Allow me to begin with what you’ve named palaces. A “Palace” is a manifestation of "distortion", strong negative and corrupt thoughts that warp the perceptions of people into a hazard for themselves and others. Corrupt individuals manifest these Palaces that are inhabited by their Shadow Self.”

“So, the school is Garrison’s palace, it’s his negative thoughts and perceptions manifested” I said.

“Exactly” Igor said, “furthermore there is a way to erase his corruption, to turn him away from his sinful ways, your friend mentioned it earlier.”

“The treasures” I said.

“Very perceptive in order to purify the corruption you must steal the core of it” Igor said, the treasure is the manifestation of the soul, if you steal it from the palace the building in the reverse world will no longer be corrupted, you could claim it as a stronghold if you will.” 

“So, to summarize, go into the palace, steal the treasure, purify Garrison, and then the school becomes ours” I said.

“Correct, once a palace has been purified in the reverse world shadows will no longer be able to enter it. However, there is another option then just stealing it” Igor said. “You also have the option to destroy the Shadow version of the individual. But be warned, if the Shadow Self is killed then the real version will die as well.”

“So, we either purify Garrison or we kill him” I said Igor nodded confirming my answer was correct.

“Now there’s one more thing I must discuss with you” Igor said, “in preparation for you reclaiming the wild card power, you must form bonds with those around you, there are different bonds each representing an arcana. You have one as well and by strengthening you bond to your other self, your persona, you will increase your own power.”

“Sounds simple enough” I said.

“Yes, I can already tell that your bond to yourself has already begun to be forged” he answered.

I could feel my own strength increase with this knowledge I’ve gained. A voice began speaking in my head, different from William’s voice.

“I am thou, thou art I, thou hast acquired a new bond, it shall become the pedestal of strength that breaks the chains of weakness, with the birth of the Justice Persona, I have obtained the first step on a staircase that shall lead to freedom and new power.”

“Now then I’m afraid our time has run out this evening” Igor said, “you will wake up shortly, when you see your allies share with them this knowledge and then decide what you wish to do about the corrupt individual you speak of.”


	6. The Truth about Kyle, Stan’s inner struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING/NECESSARY SPOILER: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A SUICIDE ATTEMPT. IF THIS TOPIC TRIGGERS YOU THEN I ADVISE YOU SCROLL PAST IT! WHEN THE SENTENCE COMES UP THAT SAYS "Kenny and I met up the next morning and walked to school together, as we got closer we saw a crowd of students along with Stan, Wendy and the twins." SCROLL PAST IT. IT'S ABOUT HALF WAY DOWN THE PAGE AND IT'S ONLY A FEW SHORT DIALOGUE PARAGRAPHS. WHEN KENNY STARTS CALLING GARRISON ON HIS SHIT YOU ARE SAFE TO CONTINUE READING CONSIDER THIS YOUR WARNING. NOW ONTO A LIGHTER NOTE
> 
> Hey guys, good to talk to you all again. So I've got a request for you all. If their is something that you want to tell me about the trailer, please, PLEASE leave a comment below. I 100% of the time reply to them sooner or later depending. I wanna hear from you guys just like with Danganronpa so please light up the comment section or DM me on the Instagram page if you're a follower, which ever you feel more comfortable doing. Thank you for your time and here we go, brace yourself this one's a little long.

With that my eyes closed once more and I awoke in my bedroom. A lot had happened in the past few minutes but just like with the Reverse World time moves differently there. I need to tell Kenny and Teresa what I found out so we can handle Garrison. I got up and took off right away waving to my Aunt and Uncle as I left, I ran into Kenny and Teresa on the side walk, Emily wasn’t with them, a stroke of luck on my part.

 

“Hey guys, we need to talk” I said, “I had the wildest dream last night.”

 

“What was it about” Kenny asked.

 

As we walked to school I told them everything about the Velvet Room, Igor, the thief, the soul treasure and how it works, and the reverse world. 

 

“So basically, we either take the treasure and turn Garrison good, or destroy it and kill him” Kenny said. 

 

“I don’t know about you but I don’t wanna murder anyone” Teresa said. 

 

“I’m with her on that one” I said. 

 

“Alright, so then what are we waiting for, we know Garrison needs a attitude adjustment, so let’s give him one” Kenny said. 

 

“We need to be careful” I said, “going through his palace means we have to deal with those shadows again and we’ve barely figured out how to combat them. I say we wait a little bit before we go in.” 

 

“Alright fine” Kenny said, “guess will just have to put up with Garrison a little longer.” 

 

We arrived at the school seeing Kyle, Stan and Wendy up front as we did. 

 

“Morning guys” I said. 

 

“Morning” Stan said.

 

Kyle looked depressed about something but I didn’t know what it was. A random student walked up behind us a moment later.

 

“Hey Kyle, Garrison is looking for you” the student said.

 

“Huh, what could Garrison want with you” I asked.

 

“It’s nothing” Kyle said turning has back to me and walking away, based on his reaction it was clearly not nothing.

 

I looked at Kenny and he knew exactly what was going on, it was clearly something that had been going on since before I arrived. I looked at the others and they all knew what it was as well, except for Stan and Wendy. 

 

The first bell rang and we all needed to go to class, I walked with Wendy and Stan until they split up. As we walked to Garrison’s classroom we saw Kyle leaving it hands in his pocket and staring at the floor, he didn’t even acknowledge us as he walked by. If Wendy didn’t know either my best bet was Kenny. I started texting him during class, not like Garrison was worth listening to anyway. 

 

“Hey what’s the deal with Kyle and Garrison” I asked.

 

“That’s a story for an in person conversation, not over the phone” he replied.

 

“In that case wanna hang at my place later” I asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m down, tomorrow’s Friday anyway, should we ask Teresa to come as well” Kenny replied.

 

“Yeah that way we can figure out to go about stealing the treasure” I said.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you at lunch” he said. 

 

Class went by fast and eventually we all met up at lunch, on my way there I saw Kyle giving something to another student and taking money from him in the corner. I knew what it looked like but I didn’t want to believe it was actually that. Kyle didn’t say much at lunch he barely joined in on the conversation. Soon the school day ended and the three of us met up at my place. 

“Ok so first things first, if were gonna go after Garrison you should know his true crimes, he more than just a perverted asshole” Kenny said. 

“He’s a drug dealer” Teresa said, “and Kyle is his mule.” 

That explains what I saw earlier, it actually was a drug deal, but it wasn’t one that Kyle wanted to do. 

“Garrison found out that Kyle is in love with Stan and threatened to out him to the entire school if Kyle didn’t deal out his drugs.” 

“That’s why Garrison wanted to see him today” I said.

“Most likely” Kenny said, and the worse part is Kyle doesn’t have a choice, he and Stan have been best friends for years, if being outed doesn’t make his friendship with Stan worse, it will definitely put Wendy on a war path for him.”

“Yeah Wendy is kind of obsessed with Stan” Teresa said, “ever since they got together she barely let’s any other girl near him, the only reason she isn’t that way with Kyle is because she knows Stan will dump her if Wendy gives him grief.”

“Damn, so he’s trapped” I said, “all the more reason to steal Garrison’s soul quickly.” 

“How should we go about doing that” Teresa asked. 

“The way I see it” I said, “we go in this weekend and find the treasure and then we steal it, nice and easy.” 

“Why do I get this feeling it won’t be that easy” Kenny joked. 

“It probably won’t be especially with all of those shadows” Teresa said, “will just have to use our Personas and fight.” 

“Alright then that’s what we’re gonna do, I just hope we’re not too late” I said.

“I gotta jet” Teresa said, “my sister and I got plans in a bit.”

“No worries will catch you at school tomorrow” Kenny said.

“Oh, let me get your number Teresa, a group chat will make it easier for us to coordinate” I said

“Sounds good” she said and she gave me her number. 

Teresa left my house leaving Kenny and I alone. Igor said I need to make bonds with the people around me to grow stronger, this seemed like the best time to do it.

“By the way Kenny I meant to ask you, what’s the deal with your Persona summoner, that bracelet of yours, where’d you get it?” 

“Oh this, my sister made it for me when she was in grade school, I never take it off” he answered. “Do you remember back in the palace when I awakened Blackbeard?” I nodded yes, “well the one I have to protect is her, my parents are meth heads who had no business raising children and I’m the only one who cares about her wellbeing, I made a promise to protect her with my life and when I reaffirmed my promise in the palace, I got my Persona. What about you? From what I remember it seems my gaydar was right after all huh.” 

“Yeah” I said chuckling, “that’s the reason I got sent here, my homophobic parents sent me to my even more homophobic Aunt and Uncle to try and lock my gay side away or something. That’s why I can’t be open about much here. I need to protect myself ya know?” 

“Don’t worry I get it” he said, “I’m not like Garrison, I won’t out you. After all you and I are friends now. I’ve got your back.”

“Yeah your right” I said. I could feel my connection with Kenny begin to grow. Suddenly a voice began speaking in my head. 

“I am thou, thou art I, thou hast acquired a new bond, it shall become the pedestal of strength that breaks the chains of weakness, with the birth of the Fool Persona, I have obtained the first step on a staircase that shall lead to freedom and new power.”

“Alright, it’s getting late so I’m gonna head out” Kenny said. “I need to get make sure my sister is alright anyway.” 

“Yeah no problem, I’ll see you tomorrow” I said. Kenny left and after dinner I called it a night as well. Not knowing what nightmare would await me the next morning. 

Kenny and I met up the next morning and walked to school together, as we got closer we saw a crowd of students along with Stan, Wendy and the twins. They weren’t the only ones we saw, as we looked up we saw Kyle standing on the edge of the roof. Kenny and I ran up to Teresa and Emily.

“What the hell is going on” I asked. 

Emily was crying, “it’s Kyle, he, he.” 

Before she could finish her sentence, another student screamed, as I looked up I saw Kyle falling, he had jumped. He hit the ground, and it had sounded like the snow had cushioned his fall a little. Stan ran up to him and the rest of us followed behind him, something fell out his pocket that caught the corner of my eye, it was the drugs that Kenny said Garrison made Kyle sell. 

“Kyle, why, why, did you do this” Stan asked. Kyle was barely conscious and I could hear the ambulance approaching. 

“I, I, couldn’t take it anymore” Kyle said trying very hard to speak, “he, he was going to ruin my life.” 

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics took Kyle away and as it did Garrison walked out to the front of the school where we all were.

“What are you all doing, classes have started, get going now” he said. 

All of us were infuriated but the rest of the students went to class leaving the six of us standing there. Garrison smiled and walked away, his smugness insulted us beyond belief. We were the only ones there so Kenny didn’t hesitate to call him out. Kenny pointed to him and shouted. His tact was gone he didn’t hold anything back

“We know what you were making him to you god damn drug pusher, toying with Kyle’s emotions and blackmailing him, you’re going to pay you bastard.” 

“So, you know then, that damn Jew couldn’t keep his mouth shut or be subtle about it” Garrison said. “It would be a shame if you blabbed, not that they would believe you anyway, but just to be sure everyone here will be expelled in one week, if you blab I’ll expel you all earlier. Now get to class.”

Garrison left and Stan fell to his knees and started crying. Wendy kneeled and put his hand on Stan’s shoulder. That’s when an idea crossed my mind. It was a dangerous idea, a gamble, but it could work out perfectly for now, we went to class. As we were in class I texted the others my idea.

“I think we should take Stan with us into the Reverse World” I said.

“What why” Kenny asked.

“I’m worried that he will lash out in a bout of pure emotion, if we take him and he awakens to a Persona, he steals the treasure with us and he gets to avenge Kyle” I answered.

“It makes sense but it might be too dangerous, I say we do it ourselves for now” Teresa said.

“I agree” Kenny said. “Also, the clock is now running so let’s go in through the janitor’s closet and wreck his palace today.” 

“Alright, after school will sneak into the closet and go to the Palace” I said. 

The school day was somber but it went by quick which in a sense was some sort of solace to everyone. The three of us met up at the Janitor’s closet and waited for the right moment to sneak in. Wendy walked up to us as we waited.

“Have you guys seen Stan” she asked. “I haven’t seen him since this morning.” 

None us had now that we thought about it which only raised her level of panic, she took off to search for him. After she left we took our opportunity to go into the Palace. What we didn’t know until a little while is who followed us in. 

“Alright, let’s do this” Kenny said. “uh by the way what’s up with our outfits why am I in a pirate captains’ outfit and what’s with this mask?” 

Teresa and I noticed it as well, other than our Persona summoners which stood out now, we all had different outfits, mine looked like something out of the Hamlet play that Shakespeare wrote, I looked just like Hamlet himself and Teresa was wearing a warrior’s outfit on steel armor with what I could only describe as a long navy blue skirt. On it was a symbol, it was an orb being held up by a hand as if someone was stealing it. All three of us had masks on as well, I guess if your gonna commit burglary. 

“Let’s worry about this later we’ve got a treasure to find” Teresa said.

“Right” I said.

The three of us left the closet and began searching the school for the treasure, we encountered some shadows along the way but nothing we couldn’t handle despite not being exactly proficient in the art of otherworldly combat. We cleared the first floor of the building, and we were about to begin to sweep the second floor when we heard something down the hall.

“HELP” the voice cried out, “please help me!” 

Someone was in trouble and we all knew we had to go help them. The worst case scenario is that it was another human who was cornered by the shadows. The three darted down the hallway at full speed completely throwing any semblance of stealth out the window. As we kicked down the doors in the hallway, the voice screamed again and we were able to pinpoint where it was coming from. We forced our way into the room to see the worst case scenario playing out in front of us. Shadow Garrison, some of his shadow guards, and Stan chained to a wall. 

“Oh great, you three again” he said annoyed. “I’ll deal with you pests in a minute I need to deal with this intruder first.”

“Let him go Garrison” I demanded, “he’s just a civilian your fight is with us.” 

“I would, but this is much more fun” Garrison said with a smug smile on his face. We got ready to fight preparing our Personas to be summoned when Garrison spoke once more. “Don’t even think about it, one false move and I’ll kill him.” His guard put a sword to Stan’s throat and in that moment rendered us completely powerless. “Now then, why don’t we tell Stan here the truth, about why that dumb Jew tried to off himself.”

Stan’s eyes widened and he gasped at Garrison’s statement, “what do you mean” he asked. “He jumped because of you, Kenny said so.” 

“My dear boy there is much more to it than just that” Garrison said. “You see I was blackmailing Kyle because I knew his secret. The secret that he’s been madly in love with you for many years and that it pains him to see you with Wendy. I know right how selfish can you get?” Garrison walked towards us as Stan began to cry, knowing the truth shook him to the core and enraged him. 

“You god damn bastard” he said. “I’ve put it all together now, you blackmailed Kyle with his secret and made him sell your drugs to other students. He had finally had enough and when he said he would stop doing it, you threatened to reveal his secret in the worst way possible. You backed him into a corner making him believe there was no way out.”

Garrison laughed as if this was all a big joke to him, “took you long enough, did you really just notice now how he felt, you’re such a moron.”

Stan’s face turned red with anger, “you’re going to pay you goddamn bastard, I swear I’ll kill you if it’s the last thing I ever do!” Suddenly a voice began to speak just like before with Kenny and as it spoke Stan fell to the ground tossing and turning in his chains his head in massive pain.

“It seems you finally learned your lesson” the voice began to say, “tell me my young gallant knight who will avenge him if you don’t? Hiding your true feelings for this long is what has made you weak, if you truly want to make him pay then you must embrace the truth. Such is the will of the other you that dwells deep within. I am thou, thou art I, at long last we can forge our contract.”

“I accept, Persona” Stan said, “you’re right I can’t lie to myself any longer. Garrison you not only hurt my best friend, you hurt the one I truly love! I’ve felt the same way for so long but I locked those feelings away because I didn’t want to risk ruining our friendship. I was such a fool, but now I’m done hiding, and I’m going to avenge Kyle here and now, no more holding back!”

The voice began to speak once more, “now you understand, nothing can be accomplished by locking away your heart. Now our powers can finally become as one.” Stan’s necklace that was under his shirt began to glow it was a silver necklace with the letter K on it, I can only assume Kyle had a similar one with an S on it. He managed to break loose and yanked his necklace off, and as he did blue flames surrounded him. A moment later, his Persona appeared and his clothes had changed as well he was wearing full steel plated armor and his eyes were covered in the same mask as ours, his Persona was a knight in armor riding a horse and carrying a lance. 

“You know what, we students aren't your toys to play with, you fucking piece of shit” Stan said.

“Damn fag” Garrison said back.

“You tortured Kyle for years, you destroyed him, now it’s your turn, I will take your life here and now!” 

“Guards seize him” Garrison said running out of the room.

“I’m tired of being powerless, no one’s gonna stop me anymore” Stan said. “Now Charge, Lancelot!” 

His persona began charging at the shadows slashing them with his lance, only the guard captain remained. “Take this, Piercing Light!” Lancelot pointed his lance at the guard and a giant beam of light blasted it, destroying it instantly. Stan recalled his Persona and fell to one knee, he was clearly exhausted as a result of awakening his Persona and engaging in combat almost immediately after. The three of us ran up to him now that all the enemies were gone. 

“Stan are you alright” Kenny asked.

“Yeah I’m fine” he answered, “I just need to catch my breath.” Kenny and I helped him up so we could get out of there. “Let’s go will have to come back tomorrow or Sunday. Stan takes priority” I said. Kenny and Teresa agreed and we made our way back to the real world. We took Stan to my house to let him rest, he had been through more than anyone should have to go through in a single day.


	7. The Birth of the Soul Robbers

We made it back to my house in one piece however Stan was still incredibly exhausted. Thankfully he was well enough for us to explain what had just happened and what it all meant for him. 

“So, what the fuck just happened” Stan asked, “that wasn’t a dream right, we were in a castle and that was Garrison who almost killed me. Then there was that thing I made appear, my Persona, that’s what it was called right?”

“Take a breath Stan” Kenny said, “we’re gonna explain it all to you from the beginning.” Kenny began to explain everything about the reverse world, the treasures, the Personas, everything. He was pretty good at explaining stuff oddly enough, Stan seemed to pick it up right away. 

“So basically, we use these magic powers to steal Garrison’s soul and that’ll purify him, or we destroy it and it kills him” Stan said. “In order to get to the treasure, we either have to sneak our way and fight our way through the shadows, and once we purify his soul we can use the school as a safehouse because the shadows won’t go anywhere near it.”

“That’s pretty much the gist yeah” Teresa said, “and now since we’re one week from being expelled we need to move fast and grab his treasure. So, you wanna come with us and help us steal it?”

“Hell yeah” Stan said, “that bastard hurt Kyle, I wanna pay him back a hundred times over for that, plus if I can do this then I’ll be able to face Kyle when he wakes up from his coma.” 

“Coma” Kenny asked.

“Yeah, Ike texted me from the hospital” Stan said, “Kyle’s in a coma, they don’t know when he’ll get out of it but for now he’s alive, a lot of broken bones and facing a long rehabilitation, but alive. I have this feeling, if we can purify Garrison’s soul that might somehow wake Kyle from his coma. It’s possible when you think about it, I mean it’s definitely not the most far out thing to happen today; and like I said, if Garrison doesn’t pay I won’t be able to face Kyle.”

“Then it’s settled” I said, “from this moment on we’re a team, we’ll steal Garrison’s soul, make him confess his crimes, and save Kyle and everyone else in the school who he’s made suffer.” 

“Alright, but if we’re gonna be a team, then we’re gonna need a name” Kenny said “any suggestions?” 

“How about the Phantom Thieves” Teresa asked.

“Nah, it’s gotta be something better than that” Stan said, “It should have the word soul in it you know cause we’re robbing people of their souls.” 

“Well then how about the Soul Robbers” I asked, “like you said we are robbing them of their soul.” 

“I dig it” Kenny said. 

“Same here” Teresa said.

“Well then, I guess we’re in accord” Stan said. “Starting today we’re the Soul Robbers. Hey Mike you should be the leader.”

“Huh, why me” I asked.

“You’ve just got a leader like aura about you” Stan answered, “besides you’re the one who can contact this Igor who seems to be guiding you and as a result us, you should make the calls.”

“Sounds good to me” Kenny said, “being the leader sounds too stressful to me personally.” 

“Same here” Teresa said, “plus your brand new to town, which means you don’t have an opinion on most of the townsfolk, if there are other palaces then you’re the only one who can be objective about the palace ruler’s real life counterpart.”

“I guess that makes sense” I said, “if you guys are positive you’re ok with that.” 

“Definitely” Kenny said. Teresa and Stan agreed as well, so I was named leader of the Soul Robbers. “Ya know, if we’re gonna be stealing souls and purifying corrupt assholes then we’re gonna need codenames.” 

“Well, I like the name Knight” Stan said, considering my Persona and outfit, it makes sense. What about you Kenny?”

“How about, Bishop” I suggested. 

“Bishop” Kenny said, “yeah I like it, simple but epic.”

“I like Hummingbird” Teresa said, “it’s always been my favorite animal. It represents fortune, love, hope, and freedom, what we’re doing will free those in Garrison’s grip. What about you Mike? Do you have any ideas?” 

“I don’t know” I answered, “do you guys have any ideas?” We all looked at each other but no one could think of anything. “Guess I’m codenameless for now, but more importantly we should focus on taking down Garrison.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday so we can’t go into the school, but we can go in through your mirror Mike” Kenny said pointing at my mirror. “What do you think, will you be up for it Stan?” 

“Yeah, I should be good to go” he answered, “but I’m gonna head back for today, I wanna get some rest especially since we’re going in tomorrow.” 

“Alright, I’ll walk you back” Kenny said, “will come by tomorrow afternoon Mike.” 

“Right” I said, they walked out of the room leaving just Teresa and I in my room.

“Hell of a day huh” she asked.

“Hell of a first week for me” I answered. “You and your sister were the newest kids before me, right?”

“Yeah, we came here about a year or so ago” she answered, “we’ve moved around a lot. Born in Mexico, spent the better part of our public school years in Australia then moved here junior year. It sucks because we left all of our old friends behind.” 

“Well you got us now” I said, “after all we’re friends plus the others as well, not to mention your sister.” She got a frustrated look in her eye when I mentioned Emily to her. “Is something wrong?”

“Kind of, maybe another time I’ll tell you about it but not right now” she said, “but thanks, you’re right we are friends and I’m glad that Em and I aren’t the only outsiders anymore.” She giggled after making that comment, and as she did I could feel my bond with Teresa grow stronger.

“I am thou, thou art I, thou hast acquired a new bond, it shall become the pedestal of strength that breaks the chains of weakness, with the birth of the Fortune Persona, I have obtained the first step on a staircase that shall lead to freedom and new power.”

“Tell you what, you seem like the type of person I can vent to, but like I said not today, I’m gonna take off I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow” I said. I walked her to the door and she went home. From what I saw there is definitely something between her and her sister. That night my Aunt and Uncle came home early. They heard about what had happened and wanted to make sure I was alright so Aunt Maya made some food for us and then we sat down to eat dinner. 

“Michael, you were right there when it happened right” Aunt Maya asked, “are you alright?” 

“Yeah I’ll be alright” I answered, “he’s one of my friends but apparently he’s alive, just in a coma.”

“Well if you need anything we’re here to talk, that’s what family is for after all” Uncle Felix said.

“Thanks, but I think I’m just gonna go to bed early, oh by the way a few of my friends and I are going out tomorrow, they’re going to show me around the town and then we’re going to go see Kyle at the hospital.”

“Sounds good sweetie” she said, “get a good night sleep ok?” 

“I will, thanks Aunt Maya” I said getting up from the table. I put my dish in the sink and went up to my room. When I got up there I got a text from the others. Kenny had added Stan into the group chat. 

“My mom got a text from Kyle’s mom” Stan wrote, “his condition is still the same.” 

“I have hope” Kenny wrote, “Kyle’s a fighter he always has been, he’ll recover and while he’s doing that will steal Garrison’s soul.”

“Tomorrow will locate the treasure and steal it and if that Shadow Garrison gets in our way will just have to take him down” Teresa wrote.

“We need to make sure we don’t kill him” I wrote, “he won’t be able to confess his crimes if he dies.” 

“Yeah your right” Stan wrote, “I know I said I’d kill him but now that I think about it, making him spend the rest of his life in misery is much more satisfying.” 

“Then it’s settled” Kenny wrote, “we defeat him but we keep him alive no matter what.”

“Yeah” I said, after we finished talking I went to bed, I didn’t expect to see my friends until tomorrow, but that night I saw them again, when we all woke up in the Velvet Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a quick heads up I changed one of the codenames for Teresa. I originally had a placeholder code name and I forgot to fix it when I decided I wanted to do something different. My bad, but all is well now, the fix was also made in the first chapter so don't worry. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter eight is almost done, after that I just need to edit it and we'll be good to go. Until then see ya.


	8. Return to the Velvet Room

I came to on the couch of the Velvet Room. Once more, as expected, Igor was there but what wasn’t expected was my friends and fellow Persona users sitting next to me. 

“Jesus what is this place” Kenny asked.

“This is the Velvet Room” I answered. “The place I told you guys about, you know with Igor. That’s him by the way.” I pointed at Igor who put his fingers together and smiled.

“Welcome to my Velvet Room” Igor said, “it’s good to see you again young one, it seems you have gained enough allies to successfully steal a soul. Kenny, Stan, Teresa, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Uh, yeah, likewise” Kenny said, he was obviously nervous. “Any reason you’ve brought us here in the middle of the night?” 

“Yes, a very important reason actually” Igor said. “If you’re going to successfully steal a treasure then you need to learn how to properly fight in that world, recklessly attacking shadows is a quick way to get yourself killed. Now then summon your Personas and I will teach you the proper reverse world combat.”

Igor got up from the couch and walked to the center of the room. He stood ready to fight us. We were all hesitant but we did as he asked and conjured our Personas.

“Freeze his soul, William!”

“Pillage his soul, Blackbeard!”

“Raise your blade, Joan!”

“Now Charge, Lancelot!” 

“Excellent, now we can begin” Igor said. “First, as I’m sure you have noticed each of you have an element that your Persona wields. For example, Blackbeard wields the curse element, and Lancelot wields the bless element.”

“What about Mike and Teresa” Stan asked. 

“Mike’s Persona, William Shakespeare, wields Ice and Joan of Arc, which belongs to Teresa wields the power of Wind” Igor answered. Along with your elemental attacks you also have physical attacks your Personas can make. However, these attacks will slowly exhaust you and push you to your physical limit; the same can be said with your magic attacks, however instead of draining you physically, magic attacks drain you of an energy in you called soul power. People gain this energy when they awaken a Persona and by using magic attacks repeatedly you drain this energy. The only way to replenish it is rest, specifically resting in the real world. Along with physical and magic attacks there are also special moves that increase your physical capabilities temporarily There are also moves that decrease your opponents’ capabilities. In video game terms I believe you kids call these moves buffs and debuffs. 

Finally, there are healing abilities which I assume are self-explanatory. Luckily for you there is a healer among you, and he will be your ace in the hole when things get dangerous in battle. You can feel it can’t you Mike, the ability to restore others health and heal their injuries. That power resides within your Persona, you are the healer. Every Persona has a different specialty, strength, and weakness, there are many elements not just the four you have. Fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Nuclear, Psychokinetic, Bless, Curse, and Almighty. Every Persona specializes in one and as a result is weak to another one. Mike, William is weak to fire. Teresa, Joan is weak to lightning. Stan, Lancelot is weak to curse magic, and vice versa for you Kenny, Blackbeard is weak to bless magic. 

Kenny glanced over to me, his expression told me he didn’t fully understand what Igor was saying, not wanting to interrupt Igor’s explanation, I whispered to Kenny.

“I’ll explain it to you later just keep listening.”

“Right” Kenny said, he and I looked back to Igor as he continued his explanation.

“But your Personas can make up for their weaknesses in other ways, for example Blackbeard has more physical capabilities then the rest of your Personas, but he can’t heal people. There is one more important matter to discuss. Every Persona has an ultimate attack, it is their strongest move and one that will exert a lot of energy. Stan and Kenny experienced this when they awoke their Personas, do you two remember?”

“Oh, you mean that attack I launched” Kenny said, “it was like Blackbeard had completely taken over, and afterward I could barely stand and I was completely out of breath.” 

“Same with me” Stan said, “my emotions were out of control and it just sort of happened.” 

“Yes” Igor said, “these are your ultimate attacks they can only be unleashed when your emotions are at their peak or when you are at your absolute limit physically. It’s a last ditch attempt to bring down your enemies. As you have seen it does massive damage. At the moment only half of your team has unlocked their ultimate attacks, tonight we will unlock Teresa’s and Mike’s.” 

Igor aimed his hand at Teresa and fired a burst of lightning at her, none of us could follow that attack it was almost instantaneous. Teresa fell to one knee and was clearly severely injured.

“You son of a bitch” Kenny shouted, “crush him Blackbeard!” Kenny charged at Igor but Igor didn’t move a muscle, he simply put his hand up and forced him back.

“Stay back young one” Igor said, “I have no intention of killing her, as I said the body needs to be at its absolute limit in order to unleash this attack, I can simulate that scenario by causing severe but non-lethal damage. Observe.” Igor pointed at Teresa who had stood back up, a green aura surrounded her, her hair reaching towards the ceiling and the look on her face, she was understandably pissed.

“Mind if I take a turn” she asked rhetorically her body was completely enthralled by a wind, Stan and I couldn’t get close to her. “Take this! Now Joan! Gale Slash!” Joan’s blade glowed green and you could hear the wind grinding against it, it almost sounded like a scream. Teresa moved her hand in a slashing motion and as she did Joan slashed her blade firing a wave of concentrated wind energy right at Igor. It forced Igor back, but he was still standing. Teresa fell to one knee again, she was completely exhausted.

“Well done young one” Igor said, “now Mike, heal her and then brace yourself, your next.”

“I’m not sure how to actually heal her sir” I said.

“It’s a simple matter” Igor said, “simply think heal by thinking this you’re able to instruct your Persona to use a healing spell, it’s the same with other magic, with the exception of your ultimate attacks you don’t have to call out any other attack names, you need only think them and your Personas should react accordingly.”

I closed my eyes and did as Igor instructed and just as he did William raised the skull in his hand and it began glowing a light green teal like color I looked to my left and saw Teresa, her tan skin and raven hair had become enveloped in it. Then, just as Igor said, before our very eyes her injuries began healing although she wasn’t completely healed.

“Right now, your Personas are weak” Igor said, “that is why the healing is minimal, but conversely the weaker your spell the less soul power it takes to use it. As William grows stronger, he will be able to heal a lot more of your allies quickly and eventually he will even be able to revive allies that are knocked unconscious. The same goes for the rest of you, as your Personas grow your magic will become stronger. Now then Mike, brace yourself.” 

Igor fired a ball of fire at me, it connected and knocked me on my ass. I felt my body burning, it was like I was melting, and I could tell I was losing consciousness. At that moment a power washed over me and it felt like I was at full strength despite my injuries I could see a light blue aura surrounding me and I couldn’t control my body at this point, it was like it was moving on its own for a moment my brown hair had turned snow white. 

“Here I go” I said, “Now William! Arctic Sphere!” I pointed my hand at Igor and William blasted a giant sphere of concentrated Ice right at him. It connected and froze him, he wasn’t moving at all. I was exhausted but was somehow still standing. 

“Holy crap Mike, you froze him solid” Stan said. 

“Yeah and it almost drained me completely” I said.

“Excellent work young warrior” Igor said. We aren’t sure how he’s incased in the Ice, or at least he was, but the ice had begun to crack, and Igor broke free. “You’re now ready to face the shadows in the reverse world properly. Well done.” 

“Thanks Igor” I said, “now we’ve got a treasure to steal.” 

“About that, if you want to steal the treasure inside Garrison’s palace, you need to let him know ahead of time, if the real Garrison feels threatened, the treasure in the reverse world will take physical form. You have to make sure you know it’s exact location before you inform Garrison you’re going to steal it.”

“How are we supposed to inform him, just walk up to him one day and tell him” Kenny asked.

“No, you send him a sort of anonymous message, a flyer perhaps” Igor said. “Inform him that you’re aware of his crimes and that you’re going to make him atone by stealing his soul. Once that is done, the countdown begins. You will have 24 hours from the moment he sees it to take his treasure or destroy it, the choice is yours." 

"Now then our time this evening is at an end. You will all wake up in your beds and it will be morning. The next time we will see each other will be after you succeed or maybe you will die and this will be our last conversation. Either way, I will enjoy watching this heist. Farewell.” 

My eyes faded to black and I woke up the next morning in my bed, just as Igor said we all would. At last we had all the knowledge we needed to steal Garrison’s soul. Once we confirm the location, we will finally be able to take it.


	9. Secure the Infiltration Route

Kenny, Teresa, and Stan came by my place that afternoon. The lie I told my Aunt and Uncle about us going out worked out for the better as they decided to run errands. Once we were sure they were gone I locked my bedroom door.

“Alright, now that everyone is here we can get to it” Kenny said. 

“All we gotta do is secure the infiltration route then we can steal his soul” Stan said, “it’ll be a simple matter for us.” 

“First thing we need to do is fight our way to the school” I said, “after that we sneak and do our thing.” 

“Alright then, what are we waiting for” Teresa asked rhetorically, “let’s head in.”

“One more thing” Kenny said, “Mike what did Igor call you last night?”

“The ace in the hole right” I asked.  
“Yep, guess we got your code name” Kenny said, “you’re Ace.” 

“Ace huh” I said, “I like it. Now let’s get going.”

The four of us stepped into the mirror one by one entering the reverse world. It’s just as it was last time, a hellish world stained with red skies and shadows polluting the city. The difference this time is we don’t have to run to the school we can use our powers to get around or fight them. 

“What’s the plan now” Stan asked.

“I got an idea” I said. I walked over to the window and opened it, “feel like a little rooftop leapfrog?”

The others smiled and walked to the window, one by one we grabbed the window bars and used them to catapult ourselves onto the rooftop.

“Let’s do this” I said, we began running towards the next roof and jumped to it. We landed on it with ease and began repeating the process until we got to the intersection that separated the houses from the community center and the school. It was a bigger jump then the others so we jumped off the roof and landed on the sidewalk. Shadows blocked the crosswalk the only way to get to the school was going through them. 

“Leave these two to me” Teresa said with a smug smile on her face, “watch and learn boys.” She reached for her necklace and prepared to yank it off. “Raise your Blade, Joan of Arc!” Teresa took her necklace off and released her Persona. “Cut them down Joan!” Joan raised her blade, lunged at the shadows and cut them down in a matter of seconds. Joan returned to Teresa’s necklace which reappeared back on her body. 

“Damn nice work” Kenny said. 

“I know, I was the one who did it” Teresa said booping Kenny’s nose. “Now then shall we go?” 

Teresa began to walk across the street and three of us followed behind. A few moments later we arrived at the school. Going through the front door was a sure fire way for us to get caught. 

“This way” I said pointing to the back parking lot of the school, “We can use that back entrance.” 

“Good call” Kenny said, “after you Ace.”

I took the lead as we moved toward the back entrance. We hopped the fence in front of it, picked the lock on the back door, and went in. Shadows were nowhere to be seen, evidently security was lax in this part of the palace.

“How far did you guys get last time” Stan asked.

“We cleared the first floor” Teresa answered, “we have no idea what’s waiting for us on the second and third floor though.” 

“One way to find out, let’s go” I said. 

“Right” Kenny said.

The four of us began heading towards the staircase we were at last time, there were shadows that grew in number as we drew closer to the stairs, thankfully we were able to successfully avoid them. We climbed the stairs to the second floor only to find more security, a battle was unavoidable this time. We moved toward Garrison’s classroom to see if the treasure was possibly there. In actuality what was waiting for us was a squad of shadows. It was at that point that we knew we had been detected. 

“Four shadows Ace” Teresa said, “what’s the plan?” 

“Everyone take on one of them, split them up so they can’t coordinate” I answered. 

“Got it” Kenny said, “now pillage their souls Blackbeard!” 

“Raise your Blade, Joan of Arc!” 

“Charge, Lancelot!” 

“Freeze their souls, William Shakespeare!” 

With our four Personas on the field we used our magic to separate them and take them down one on one. 

“Ice them, William” I said, my Persona managed to freeze the shadow I faced solid and I shattered it by attacking it directly. With my enemy defeated I looked over to see my friends still engaged in combat.

“Crush them Blackbeard” Kenny shouted ramming his Persona right into his shadow, after pinning it to the wall he finished it off with some curse magic. 

“Impale it Lancelot” Stan shouted. Lancelot charged the enemy shadow piercing it with its giant lance, the shadow was destroyed instantly. By the time I looked towards Teresa she had already cut down her Shadow. 

The four of us regrouped having taken down all four of the shadows. 

“Way to go guys we did it” Stan said.

“Yeah, but I guarantee that battle didn’t go unnoticed” Teresa said, “we should hide out here until the shadows calms down, I guess it’s safe to say the treasure isn’t in here.”

“Right everyone take cover” I said. 

The four of us hid in the corner of the classroom, since time moves very slow in this world, we had a lot of time to recover. After all no one would be looking for us in the real world. An hour went by before we decided to move again. 

“Alright let’s keep moving, we still have half a floor to search” I said.

“Right” Teresa said. The four of us left the classroom and began moving towards the other end of the second floor. The security had increased as a result of our previous combat but we were able to successfully finish combing the second floor without fighting. 

When we got to the third floor the distortion was completely different from the first two floors, the atmosphere was more oppressing and it looked as if we had just entered a torture chamber. There were prison cells lining the walls and inside them were students. Our friends were all corralled in one cell along with other versions of us, if I had to guess they were Garrison’s cognitive version of us. They couldn’t see us and we knew that they weren’t real, but Stan seeing Kyle’s cognitive counterpart going through what appeared to be drug withdrawal angered him greatly.

“Knight, remember that’s not the real Kyle, we need to keep moving” I said. Stan made a fist in his right hand before beginning to walk away. “I’m worried he might not want to spare Garrison, Bishop.”

“Don’t worry about him” Kenny said, “when it comes to Kyle, Knight gets angry but he always keeps a level head, we just gotta keep moving and he’ll be fine.”

“Hey guys, check this out” Stan shouted from the end of the hallway. We ran over to where he was it was then that we saw a spiral staircase leading up somewhere. “How can this be here; the school only has three floors right?”

“Maybe Garrison’s distorted desires are so strong that they managed to manifest another level of the school” Teresa suggested. 

“Makes about as much sense as anything else in this world I guess” Stan said.

“What do you think he’s got up there” Kenny asked. 

“If I had to guess, probably exactly what we came here to get” I said, “one way to find out though.” I began to climb the staircase up to the top floor the other Soul Robbers right behind me. When we got to the top floor, we saw a massive door in front of us.

“Well damn, that door is as big as Garrison’s ego” Kenny said.

“That’s not untrue” Stan said. 

“Is there another way in” Teresa asked, “something tells me going through the front door might not be practical.” 

“Good call, let’s take a look around” I said. The four of us split up and searched the floor for a side door or a window, something that could get us into that chamber. I noticed something next to the door. “Hey Bishop, give me a boost, there’s something up there.” 

Kenny came over to me and did as I asked. When he did I saw exactly what I had suspected, a throne room and a door at the far end. There was a pathway leading to the back room right from the window as well. I climbed into the window and lowered my hand to get the others into the throne room.

“This way” I said leading them to the back room, we opened the door and for the first time we saw the treasure, granted it wasn’t manifested, but it was there. 

“Guess we’ve found our way in” Stan said, “now let’s go get that flyer ready.” 

“Good idea” Kenny said, “if we go through the janitor’s closet mirror we can use the computer lab in the school. No one should be in there this time of day, then we just sneak out the back entrance, it only locks one way anyway.” 

“Alright then let’s go” Teresa said, “the sooner we finish this, the better.” 

“Right” I said.

The four of us made our way back to the janitor’s closet entrance and returned to the real world. Once we were back we made use of the computer lab just as Kenny suggested and we made the flyer. All that was left for us to do was to put them all over the school. In order for us not to get caught doing it, we decided to post them all over now instead of waiting till Monday. That plan would turn out to work perfectly because when we returned to school on Monday, Garrison flipped out over it. The stage was set and the final showdown with Garrison was about to commence.


	10. The First Soul Heist

Garrison was screaming at everyone in the hall demanding the person responsible confess immediately. No one of course did, after all we were the guilty party. Garrison began to read the flyer aloud in front of the crowd of students.

“Mr. Herbert Garrison, South Park Highschool’s undisputed drug pusher. For the crimes of forcing students to deal drugs for you, blackmail, and conduct unbecoming of a teacher, we have decided to steal your corrupted soul. In the next twenty four hours your soul will be taken and you will be purified. This will result in you confessing your crimes and turning yourself in to the authorities. See you soon, The Soul Robbers.” 

Garrison was enraged he was viciously interrogating students left and right, it caused so much commotion that the Principal and Vice Principal appeared on the scene. One overly buff man wearing sunglasses a blue polo and khakis, and a women with a pink top purple sweater and a matching skirt. 

“Herbert what’s going on” the man asked. 

“P.C Principal look at this” Garrison shouted, “is this someone’s idea of a prank? It’s disgraceful and a mockery of this educational institution! I demand an investigation into this immediately!” 

“Don’t worry Herbert” the man who I can now confirm was P.C Principal said, “we will begin investigating this immediately, all students get to your home rooms at once!” 

The students dispersed and as we walked down the stairs Garrison and I made eye contact. At that moment everything went black except the two of us, but it wasn’t the real Garrison it was his shadow. 

“Bring it on kids, I’ll crush you all underneath my foot” the shadow said. The room returned to normal. The day went by pretty quickly and all students were ordered to leave immediately at the end of the school day. It was probably for the best, no doubt the janitor’s closet entrance on the other side was heavily guarded. The four of us returned to my house, since my Aunt and Uncle work late, it was easy for us to enter.

“Alright everyone” I said, “it’s go time, we’re taking that treasure here and now!”

“Let’s do it” Kenny said.

“It’ll be easy, thanks to that infiltration route we made we can go right to the throne room” Teresa said.

“I’m tired of waiting” Stan said, “it’s payback time! Let’s go!”

The four of us jumped through the mirror and made our way to the back entrance of the school. Security was tight, but thanks to the route we secured we were able to make our way past all the shadows and head straight to the throne room. 

“Quick through the duct” I said. 

“Let’s roll” Teresa said.

We made our way through the duct and ran right to the treasure room, upon entering we saw the manifested form of the treasure, it was a golden scepter with diamond encrusted gemstones. At last we could finally steal it. 

“Ha ha, we got it” Stan said, “let’s get the hell out of here.” Stan grabbed the treasure and we began to make our way out through the main throne room door, but like Kenny said a while back, it wouldn’t end up being that easy. As we made our way to the door a laser shot at us from behind, we had to scatter and dropped the scepter in the process. We knew exactly who that came from.  
“Did you really think it would be that easy” Shadow Garrison asked appearing behind us. He was at the top of the stairs and he began to walk down as he continued talking. “This is my castle I won’t let you thieving brats do whatever you want.”

“We’re the ones who won’t let you do whatever you want anymore Garrison” Stan shouted. “Your reign of tyranny ends here, I said I’d make you pay for what you did to Kyle and I’m a man of my word. We’re gonna take you down, right here, right now you goddamn monster!”

“Monster huh” Garrison said, he began to chuckle, “kid you haven’t seen anything if you think I’m a monster now!” Suddenly a dark energy surrounded Garrison and he began to transform into something horrifying. A four armed green demon monster with a crown on his head a sword in one hand and the scepter in the other. As much as I hated to admit he was right, he was truly a monster now.

“This just got more interesting” Kenny said, “alright y’all it’s go time!” 

“This one’s for Kyle” Stan said, “let’s crush this fucker once and for all!”

We took our fighting stances and prepared for an attack. Garrison swung his sword down at us splitting us into two groups, Kenny and I on one side, Teresa and Stan on the other. The battle had finally begun. 

There was only way we were gonna take this guy down. I looked at Kenny and grabbed my bracelet, he smiled back at me, “oh yeah its Persona time!” 

Kenny and I yanked off our bracelets 

“Freeze his soul, William Shakespeare” I shouted.

“Pillage his soul, Blackbeard” Kenny shouted. Stan and Teresa saw us summon our Personas and followed suit.

“Raise your Blade, Joan of Arc” Teresa shouted.

“Charge, Lancelot” Stan shouted.

With our four Personas ready for battle we rushed Garrison together, he began swinging his sword towards Kenny but failed to do any damage. Kenny’s Persona is the only one that can fly so he started firing off some curse magic from the air. We were lucky he commands his Persona while on it. Kenny fired some more shots which managed to distract Garrison just long enough for the rest of us to make our move.

“I got a plan” I said, “while Kenny distracts Garrison, Hummingbird and I will climb onto the two terraces, will wait for an opening to strike and then nail him with a wind ice combo. Knight, do you mind being our cover?” 

“No problem Ace” he replied, “get going!” Teresa and I headed towards the terraces, thanks to our powers we were able to successfully climb to the top of them. While we were doing that Stan rushed Garrison directly firing off some bless magic at him. He was successful in doing some damage to Garrison’s body. Garrison was pinched, he had Kenny attacking from the air and Stan attacking from the ground. 

Garrison swung his sword again, and this time it was able to connect with Kenny. He sent him flying into the wall that I was near. I moved over to him while successfully maintaining cover. 

“Don’t you die on me yet Bishop” I said, “restore his health, William.” William raised his skull just like in the Velvet Room and managed to recover some of Kenny’s health. It wasn’t a lot but it was enough for him to get back in the fight. 

“Thanks Ace” he said.

“No problem now attack Garrison; you and Knight keep him busy. Hummingbird and I are almost in position. Kenny nodded, jumped off the terrace and flew off back into battle aboard Blackbeard. Garrison was attacking Stan but was failing to do any damage. I never realized how quick Stan was, mental note for later. The trap was almost set, Teresa and I were in position. Kenny kept firing at Garrison causing him to focus his attention on our blonde haired pirate. I looked across the room and saw Teresa in position. This was the perfect time for us to try out our new moves. 

“Ace, Hummingbird, do it now” Kenny shouted. He was right, it was time to end this!

“Right” I shouted, “now go William, Arctic Tornado!”

“Go Joan” Teresa shouted, “Whirlwind Spin!” 

William raised his skull once more but this time it glowed sky blue instead of teal, Joan raised her blade and it turned green. Suddenly two tornados engulfed Garrison in wind and ice, Teresa’s wind slashed him up causing external damage while my ice made it impossible for him to move. He wasn’t frozen solid but it was just enough. 

“Bishop go for the scepter” I shouted.

“You got it” Kenny said, “let’s go Blackbeard!” Kenny rammed his Persona into Garrison’s hand knocking the scepter out of it. “Knight your clear finish the job!”

“I’m on it” Stan said, “now Lancelot end this!” Lancelot charged at Garrison spearing his stomach with his lance. Garrison screamed in pain, the damage we did was enough to cause him to transform back into his human self. The battle was over, we had finally defeated him. 

The scepter was on the ground and as we went to grab it Garrison tucked and rolled taking the scepter and running for the balcony. It wasn’t until we had successfully cornered him that he knew he had been beaten.

“What’s wrong Garrison” Stan asked, “you’re not gonna make a run for it?”

“It’s hard to make a run for it when you bastards have me cornered” Garrison said.

“Now you know what it feels like” Stan said, he had begun to walk over to Garrison and summoned Lancelot again. “This feeling is how you made Kyle feel every time you made him sell your drugs. So, what’re you gonna do? Are you going to jump or would you rather I execute you with myself?”

Garrison was terrified and honestly so was I, I had never heard Stan sound so murderous before. Garrison looked at the window again, he was breathing heavily and the look of fear in his eyes was genuine. Stan began to speak again.

“Right now old man, you’re seeing the same view that you made Kyle see, you put him through so much hell that he felt he had no choice but to jump. You made him suffer and now I intend to make you suffer.”

“Hey Stan” Kenny began, “remember what we said, we need him alive to confess his crimes.”

“Kenny’s right” Teresa said, “killing him won’t make you happy, you’ll regret it later.” I looked at the ground before I pleaded my case to Stan as well, however mine would be different from theirs.

“Stan, do you wanna finish him off” I asked, Kenny and Teresa looked at me as I continued to speak. “It’s up to you, Kyle is the one you truly love and this guy put him in a coma, Kyle can’t decide his fate so as his best friend and as his true love, the choice is yours. I won’t stop you one way or the other. But you and I both know what will happen if you finish him, his real self will go down as well.”

Stan was crying at this point, tears of rage were flowing from his eyes like rivers.

“Please I beg of you, don’t kill me” Garrison pleaded. 

Stan didn’t respond, he raised his hand up and Lancelot raised his spear. Stan maneuvered his arm downward; the motion resembled a motion one would make if they were ordering a canon to fire. Lancelot charged his spear towards Garrison and it pierced the floor right next to him. 

“If this old fuck dies, he won’t be able to confess his crimes” Stan said.

“Nice choice” I said, “I knew you’d make the right decision.”

Stan took Garrison’s scepter and began to walk back towards us. As he did I sensed malicious intent coming from Garrison, he stood up and lunged at Stan whose back was turned. His hand had a glowing black aura around it and Stan couldn’t retaliate. In the end it was close, another second later and Stan would be dead. I was able to stop it, although there was no other way to do it. I used one of William’s ice attacks to pierce Garrison’s heart. Garrison stood for a moment before falling to the ground. His shadow had disappeared and just as Igor said, his real self probably died at that exact moment. 

“Mike you, you killed him” Stan said.

“If I didn’t you’d be dead right now” I said, “it was way to close though.”

“Thank you, Mike” Stan said “you, you saved my life.

“You're welcome bro” I said

The throne room began to shake and crumble we looked around and a sense of panic raised in all of us. 

“What the hell” Kenny asked.

“This floor isn’t in the original school” Teresa said, “we need to get the hell out before this place falls apart.” 

The scepter had been destroyed with Garrison’s demise so all we needed to do was run. The four of us made our way to the staircase and ran down the stairs, it was way to close to call but we made it out of the fourth floor in time. With the fourth floor destroyed the rest of the building returned to what the school looks like in the real world. We had finished the job and avenged Kyle, but it wasn’t the way we wanted. Garrison was dead, but it was either Stan or him. To be honest I wouldn’t lose any sleep tonight knowing that I saved my friend’s life.

“Let’s get out of here” Teresa said. 

“Yeah” Kenny agreed.

We went back down to the first floor and use the Janitor’s closet mirror to return to the real world. We were able to get to main foyer and leave without being caught. But before we did I saw something on the bulletin board that looked like it hadn’t been used in a while. The thing I saw was a picture of what looked like Craig and Tweek, I decided to take it and ask the others about later. We left the school and decided to go our separate ways for the day. Kenny, Teresa, and I went home, Stan went to the hospital. We would have to wait till tomorrow to see what would happen as the result of our actions.


	11. The Bonds Begin to Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been a hot minute since I've added the last chapter, things with work got crazy and college is starting back up soon so I was handling stuff for that. But to all my new readers who didn't read Donganronpa, I got an Instagram you should check it out. Give me a follow at mikegonzo1220fanfics. Basically how the page works is anyone whose interested in drawing fanart. Just draw it, post it, and tag my page in it, or DM it to me directly whichever you prefer, and I'll post it on my page usually with a few lines from the fic. Of course i'll tag you in it and hype your page up as well. Either way feel free to follow as I do Q&As about the fic on my insta story. So yeah now that the shameless self promotion is over, let's get back to the story.

The day after we took Garrison’s life, unintentional as it was, school seemed more peaceful then normal. Students all around us were talking about the Soul Robbers and how Garrison was noticeably absent from school. Officially he was taking a sick day, but based on what occurred we knew he was never coming back. Garrison’s plan to expel us was another issue, we don’t know how far he’d gotten with it before we purified his palace. For now, our main priority was staying under the radar. There also was no change in Kyle’s condition, according to Stan he’s still in a coma, but at least now Stan had the resolve to enter Kyle’s hospital room. Up until now he’d only looked in from the window but now with Garrison gone he had felt strong enough to face him. The substitute for Garrison was unbelievably boring, thank god Kenny texted me at the beginning we ended up spending the entire class period talking.

“How’s class without Garrison” he wrote.

“Peaceful but boring, at least no one is being verbally harassed for once” I answered. 

“I feel that, by the way what do you got going on after school” Kenny asked.

“Nothing really, why what’s up” I asked

“Let’s hang out, I need your help with something” he answered. As I read that message I felt that my bond with Kenny would strengthen if we hung out.

“I’m down, my place” I asked.

“Perfect, I gotta grab something from my place then I’ll come over, I’ll see you then” he replied.

After school I went straight home, Kenny finally arrived about a half hour later. He knocked and when I opened the door I saw a little girl with dirty brown hair, a green top, and some worn pink pants she was wearing a brown backpack that had clearly been in use for a while. Standing next to her was Kenny who was holding her hand. 

“What’s up Kenny” I asked, “who’s your friend?” 

“Mike, meet my sister Karen” Kenny answered, “say hello Karen.” The young girl next to Kenny hid behind him, I say she was about middle school age but I wasn’t completely sure. In any case she was definitely shy around strangers. “It’s alright Karen, he’s my friend.” 

The young girl came around from behind Kenny and finally said hello. Her clothes were dirty and now that I notice it Kenny’s have always been just as dirty.

“Nice to meet you I’m Karen McCormick” Karen said holding out her hand, she was practically shaking. Despite her brother’s reassurance Karen was still nervous. 

“Nice to meet you” I said shaking her hand, “please come in.” Kenny and Karen walked in and Karen sat down at the table, she began working on some homework that she had brought with her, I looked at Kenny who pulled me aside. 

“Hey Karen we’re gonna go upstairs for a minute will be right back.” 

“Ok bro” Karen responded.

Kenny and I walked up to my room and he sat down on my bed. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but my family is pretty poor” Kenny said, “I told you how my parents were meth heads who had no business raising children? Well Karen is the only good thing to come out of that household. I’ve been looking after her since we were kids, she’s got a heart of gold and is the textbook definition of innocent. Anyway, when I got up for school this morning and woke Karen up, I noticed that my parents had bought more meth and left it in the living room. The two of them were still out cold and I know they had been using the night before as well. I just, I needed to get Karen out of there, at least for a little bit, so yeah sorry to drag you into all this.”

“It’s no trouble” I said as I sat down next to Kenny, “you and your sister are welcome here anytime. There’s just one thing.” 

“What’s that” he asked, 

“You have to use my laundry” I answered, “you and your sister shouldn’t have to wear dirty clothes all the time, I won’t take no for an answer.”

“You mean it Mike” he asked, “I don’t want to use your relatives’ stuff without their permission.” 

“I promise it’s no trouble” I answered, “really I insist.” I got up and grabbed some clean clothes for Kenny to wear. Then I grabbed some clothes from my Aunt’s room to let Karen wear. “Here, give these to Karen and throw these on, I’ll put your clothes in the laundry and you guys can hang out here until they’re done.” 

“Thanks Mike” Kenny said. He took his orange jacket and shirt off and I won’t lie, I blushed when he did. Kenny turned back to me and caught me blushing. He chuckled “see something you like?” 

I laughed embarrassingly “maybe.” 

Kenny walked over to me, mind you he still hadn’t put the shirt on yet and we were literally inches apart from each other. “for what it’s worth, I like what I see too.” Kenny leaned in and kissed me and then quickly pulled away. The look he made wasn’t what I expected. It was a look of regret, “I’m sorry, I don’t want you to think I’m using you so I have a safe place to bring Karen.”

“I don’t think that at all” I said, “Kenny I” 

Kenny cut me off. “It’s fine, like I said I appreciate everything you’re doing,” Kenny put on the spare clothes I gave him and went down to give Karen her clothes. Kenny and I awkwardly did the laundry and then later in the day he and Karen left. As they walked out the door, Kenny asked Karen to wait at the mailbox and turned around to look at me. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make things awkward earlier” he said, “I’ve had a weird love life in the past and these days all I really care about is keeping Karen safe.” 

“It’s fine I get it” I said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kenny smiled, waved and walked out, I watched him and Karen from the window as they walked out of my view and into the night. All things considered Kenny and I have definitely grown closer. 

Wednesday rolled around and the awkwardness of last night seemed to wash away as Kenny met up with me and we walked to school together. Another day with no Garrison, so I spent the day texting the others again. After school I ran into Teresa and her sister. 

“Hey guys” I said, what’s up?” 

“Em’s got honor society stuff so I’m about to head home by myself” Teresa said. Emily had a look of depression in her eyes as a result of her sister’s comment. Teresa and I both caught that look, but before I could say anything Emily walked away.

“Hey, wanna grab a bite” Teresa asked, “there’s a new diner that opened up a few months back that I’ve been meaning to try you wanna tag along?” I sensed that my bond with Teresa would grow stronger. 

“Sure, sounds good” I said.

“Awesome” Teresa said, “let’s go.”

Teresa and I walked over to the diner and sat in a booth, after ordering some food we began to talk.

“You saw the look my sister made back at school right” Teresa asked. I nodded and she continued, “She’s had that look ever since we left Australia. Every time I talk about her academics she gets upset. I don’t get it, I mean she’s the reason we moved to states in the first place. It’s almost as if she’s ungrateful for all that we sacrificed for her.” Teresa made a fist as she continued this story. It’s not that I’m jealous or anything, I mean I was but I overcame it when I awakened my Persona. I’m just frustrated is all, sometimes I think she hates me.”

“Have you tried talking to her about how you feel” I asked.

“No and I don’t plan on it” Teresa answered, “Em may not look it but she’s rather oblivious when it comes to social interaction. You know what I mean right? She’s book smart not street smart. She was always like that, she always chose to stay in and study instead of go outside and have fun. I think that’s why my parents praise her so much.” 

“Were your parents hard on you guys when it came to school stuff and studying” I asked.

“No more than normal parents” she answered, “in all honesty if it wasn’t for me she probably wouldn’t have made friends with the others, she spent the whole first week of school after the move in the library. I don’t know what to think, it just bugs me how she cares more about academics then others, including me.” Our food arrived as Teresa had finished her story. She sighed, “thanks for listening to my rant Mike, come on let’s eat.” 

Teresa and I kept talking while we ate our food, afterwards we parted ways and I returned home. I felt my bond with Teresa grow stronger. 

Thursday comes and once again Garrison was understandably absent, at this point people were getting concerned and rumor has it that the school ordered the cops to perform a wellness check at Garrison’s place. The more pressing concern however is that other students were talking about the Soul Robbers and wondering if they murdered Garrison. Their concerns of course were correct from a certain point of view, but the identities of the Soul Robbers were lost to all students. Tomorrow is the day that Garrison was supposed to have us expelled and so far, no one from the faculty has approached us about it. As I left the school I got a text from Stan.

“Hey Mike, can you meet me at the park, I need to talk to you about something” he wrote.

“Yeah, no problem I’ll meet you there” I answered. I went to the park and saw Stan sitting on a park bench. I sat down next to him.

“Thanks for meeting me” Stan said, “I need your help with something, it’s about Kyle.” 

“What is it” I asked. 

“Well I’m sure you remembered my rather overdramatic Persona awakening back in Garrison’s palace” Stan said, “I, I’m not sure what I should do, I love Kyle but if I want to be with him, I need to break up with Wendy and come out to so I can date Kyle openly. You came out right, didn’t you say it didn’t go well, do you regret doing it?” 

“Not at all” I answered, “sure my parents obviously didn’t take it well, but I would do it again if I had to, the only reason I’m not completely out now is because of my relatives. They would react pretty poorly if I did.” 

“So, you don’t regret it” Stan said, “then would you help me? I’m not strong enough. I embrace the fact that I love Kyle and want to be with him, but coming out and breaking up with Wendy is going to take more strength then I have, will you help me?” 

“Of course,” I answered “I want you to be happy and if helping you become stronger is the way to do it then I’ll happily help.”

“Thanks Mike” Stan said, “I really appreciate you helping me.” Stan smiled and we fist bumped, at that moment I felt my bond with Stan begin to grow.

“I am thou, thou art I, thou hast acquired a new bond, it shall become the pedestal of strength that breaks the chains of weakness, with the birth of the Moon Persona, I have obtained the first step on a staircase that shall lead to freedom and new power.”

“I’m heading back to the hospital” Stan said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, we’ll finally figure out what happened with Garrison.” Stan walked away and I returned home, tomorrow was the day, the day that the results of our actions will come to light.


	12. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry the updates have been a little slow. I've been getting ready to go back to college along with work and job hunting, being an adult isn't all it's cracked up to be. But nevertheless I am back and with me is Chapter 12. Now just to reiterate what I said last time if you wanna get more information on the story with regards to update times as well as talk to me directly, you should follow the Instagram page I set up. 
> 
> @mikegonzo1220fanfics is the page, feel free to give it a follow. 
> 
> Once the semester starts I'll probably only be updating on the weekends because of my class times but the story will continue on regardless. Anyway here we go, chapter 12 begins.

Friday had at last arrived and the school Principal had called all the students into the gym for an assembly. No one knew what it was about, no one but us anyway. Given that Garrison was absent again we determined that someone had finally found the body. I met up with the others and we went to the assembly together. When we arrived, we saw Wendy and Emily there.

“Hey guys, happy Friday” Wendy said.

“If you could call it that” I said, “what do you think this is about?”

“Probably about Kyle” Wendy answered, “the school probably wants to give us some speech about how suicide is not the answer.” I never thought about that possibility. Garrison’s body might have not been discovered yet. “You ok Mike, you seem distracted.”

“Oh yeah I’m fine” I answered, “I’m just tired is all.” As I finished answering PC Principal appeared on stage. 

“Good morning everyone” he began, “today we would like to talk to you about two very important issues that have happened at our school this past week. As you all know, senior Kyle Broflovski tried to kill himself one week ago. We have learned that Kyle is in stable condition, however as a result of him being unconscious we still do not know what drove him to this. With this in mind the faculty and I would just like to remind you all that we are here for you and if you need anything or just would like to talk, my door as well as Vice Principal Strong Woman’s door are always open to you all. Along with us is our counselor Mr. Mackey and all the teachers, suicide is never the answer no matter how bad things may seem.” 

PC Principal took a breath before continuing with his monologue. 

“There is something you all should know, we have been informed that Mr. Garrison has passed away. It seems he had suffered a heart attack a few days ago. Despite that flyer prank on Monday, the police and school officials have decided not to investigate the matter any further. As for the allegations made against him the school is investigating that. Once Kyle is awake and feeling up to it, we will ask him about these allegations. For the time being school will continue as normal. For those of you in Mr. Garrison’s class, Vice Principal Strong Woman will temporarily be teaching you. Now then everyone is dismissed please return to your classes immediately.”

Before returning to class Kenny, Stan, Teresa, and I met up outside the gym to discuss what had just happened. 

“So at least now we can confirm he’s dead and it sounds like as far as expulsion goes, we’re safe” Teresa said. 

“I think it’s best for now that we lay low, we should probably get back to class as well” Stan said, “we’ll meet up at your place later Mike.” 

“Sounds good” I said.

The four of us scattered to our respective classrooms. Besides lunch we didn’t expect to meet once more until after school, but the school counselor had called us, as well as Wendy and Emily, to his office. Apparently since we were the closest to Kyle he wanted to make sure we were alright. The six of us gathered outside his office and one by one spoke with Mr. Mackey. I was unlucky enough to go first. 

“Welcome Mike” he said as I entered, “please have a seat.” I took a seat and he continued talking again. “So, you’re new to South Park right, the events of last week notwithstanding how’re you adjusting to our school?”

“I’m fine” I answered, “I’ve made some nice friends and they’ve helped me adjust.” 

“I see” Mackey said, “tell me something Mike, what’re you hiding from me?” His question was right out left field, did he discover our secret?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” I answered.

“It’s ok” he said, “you can tell me this is a safe space mkay. The circumstances of your transfer aren’t accurate aren’t they.” At least he wasn’t on to us about the Soul Robbers. 

“Fine” I said, “my parents threw me out cause of how I identify and sent me to my homophobic relatives who’d beat me if they found out.”

“I see” he said, “you have no need to worry I won’t say a word mkay. Now then onto the incident, you just recently became friends with Kyle so I assume this hasn’t affected you as badly as the others, even so how’re you feeling?” 

“Of course I’m upset” I answered, “but he’s going to recover so I am relieved.” Truth be told when we were hunting Garrison I had held my feelings back but in truth I wanted revenge just as much as Stan did. 

“I don’t think your telling me everything” Mackey said, “but that’s fine these things take time, so if you’re willing to come see me again I’m willing to talk to you about anything, it doesn’t just have to be about this, a new school can be tough so if you need anything feel free to ask mkay?”

“Sounds good” I said, “I appreciate it, I’ll come back when I need help again.” 

“Alright then” Mackey said, “I hope to see you soon.” Mackey seemed to be someone I could trust and use if I needed information. A bond with him is growing I can feel it.

“I am thou, thou art I, thou hast acquired a new bond, it shall become the pedestal of strength that breaks the chains of weakness, with the birth of the Hanged Man Persona, I have obtained the first step on a staircase that shall lead to freedom and new power.”

I left Mackey’s office and waited outside for the rest of my friends to take their turn before we returned to our classes. When I returned to my classroom everyone was studying independently and despite PC Principal’s declaration at the assembly, Vice Principal Strong Woman wasn’t there. That scenario lasted throughout the remainder of the day. When the bell rang I got up and began to leave and as I did the blonde haired boy in my class, the one who sits next to Wendy.

“Hey” the boy said nervously, “Mike, right? I’m Leo, but every calls me Butters can I talk to you for a second?” I nodded and he got closer to me so that we could whisper. “I’m not sure how, but I know you were involved with Garrison’s death.” 

I didn’t say anything but deep down my level of concern was rising.

“I wanted to say thank you, Kyle wasn’t the only one being forced into drug dealing, I wanted to show my gratitude so I set this up during class today.”

Butters took out his phone and showed me the website on it, it was called Soul Searcher. 

“Soul Searcher.com huh” I said.

“Yeah it’s a webpage where people can talk about what you and the other Soul Robbers did. So far the response has been incredibly positive look.” 

I took a closer look at the comment section of the soul searcher webpage. Just like Butters said people were praising us for what we had done, I don’t know if they realized they were praising murder but regardless they were thankful for us taking down Garrison. There was more, it seemed like Butters was getting messages about possible targets. 

“Butters right” I began, “let’s strike a deal if you agree to manage this site for us and let us know when someone you suspect has a truly corrupted soul let me know, and in exchange I’ll let you in on pieces of important information that you can tell the followers. I will not reveal any Soul Robber identities but I promise it will be worth it, do we have a deal?” 

“Yes” Butters answered, “I was gonna do all of that anyway, here’s my contact info I’ll let you know when I have something.” With that Butters and I exchanged numbers and he left with this new ally the Soul Robbers can continue to grow.

“I am thou, thou art I, thou hast acquired a new bond, it shall become the pedestal of strength that breaks the chains of weakness, with the birth of the Strength Persona, I have obtained the first step on a staircase that shall lead to freedom and new power.”

I left a moment later and proceeded home to see my friends waiting on my porch for me.

“Damn man what took you so long” Stan asked.

“I’ll explain once were inside, you aren’t going to believe this.” I answered.

I sat down an explained everything that Butters had told me about his website and what the aftermath of our triumph in Garrison’s palace meant. 

“So people actually appreciate us even though Garrison died” Stan said.

“It seems that way” I began, “all things considered what should we do now?” 

“I think we should continue our work as the Soul Robbers” Stan answered. Teresa and Kenny gasped in shock at Stan’s suggestion.

“Are you serious” Kenny asked, “In case you forgot we didn’t do so well robbing the last soul, we killed someone.”

“Kenny’s right” Teresa said, “it’s way too dangerous we were lucky that Garrison’s death was ruled as natural causes. If we mess up like that with someone else whose knows what could happen. I appreciate how grateful everyone is but we’re walking too fine a line.” 

“I know that” Stan said, “but think about it for a minute, why did we go after Garrison in the first place?” 

“It’s because of what he did to Kyle” I answered.

“Not just him” Stan said, “you saw the comments Garrison was torturing dozens of kids, he went after Butters Kenny.”

“I know” Kenny said, “but I still think the risk is too much, I can’t have another body on my conscience.” As he finished his sentence Stan’s phone rang, we stopped our conversation as he answered it. 

“Hello” Stan said, “oh hey Ike what’s up?” There was a pause before Stan spoke again. “Are you serious, that’s amazing! Stan started crying tears of joy, he was smiling. “Ok I’ll be right over, Kenny, Teresa, and Mike are coming with me! Ok I’ll see you soon!” Stan hung up the phone and we all stood up.

“Stan is Kyle” Kenny began to ask. 

“He’s awake, he’s back” Stan said excitedly. “Come on we gotta get to the hospital!” Stan ran out the door we rushed to catch up to him. We made our way to the hospital and met up with Kyle’s brother Ike at the entrance.

“Ike how is he” Stan asked.

“He’s fine come on I’ll take you to him” Ike answered. 

Ike lead us up to Kyle’s room and as we turned the corner we were able to see Kyle through his hospital room window. Stan tapped on the window and Kyle turned to see us. His eyes met Stan’s and he began to cry. Stan ran into Kyle’s room and leaned over the bed to hug him. Both of them were crying at this point. The three of us filed us into the room as Kyle and Stan continued to hug. I looked at Kenny and Teresa who looked back at me. Their eyes said it all, the Soul Robbers weren’t disbanding yet.


	13. The History of Creek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a hot minute. School has started back up and I've been working on getting my life together. Plus I'm going through the application process for the disney college program. 
> 
> But I don't have any homework to do this weekend so I should be able to get a chapter out. Maybe even two since the next chapter is going to be on the shorter side. This ones a long one and it might get you guys in the feels a bit. Remember, feel free to leave comments in the comment section below if you like. I love hearing from you guys and I always respond to the comments I get. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you all again in chapter 14.

Two weeks have gone by since Kyle woke up. The doctor’s said that he would be in the hospital until at least Thanksgiving but it wouldn’t and didn’t stop us from going to visit him. The night after he woke up, the four of us agreed to continue our work as the Soul Robbers but to lie low until at least the end of September. School has been better as well. Vice Principal Strong Woman took over our class in earnest, but she was just as boring as Garrison was. 

The chilly air rose with the early morning sunrise. The first Monday of October had come and I had decided to ask Kenny about the picture I found. When I arrived at school I noticed Craig and Tweek talking in the corner of the common area. Suddenly, Tweek started crying and Craig began to walk away. I didn’t know if it was my place but I decided to talk to Tweek.

“Hey Tweek everything ok” I asked.

“Does everything look ok Mike” Tweek asked sobbing, “Craig broke up with me again.” Again, have they broken up and got back together before? 

“I’m sorry Tweek” I said, “is there anything I can do?” 

“Look I appreciate the thought” Tweek said, “but we don’t know each other very well so just leave me alone alright?” Tweek walked away and as he did Kenny walked over to me after seeing the whole exchange. 

“You’ve got a heart of gold Mike don’t let anyone tell you differently” Kenny said.

“Thanks” I said, “do you know what the whole deal with Craig and Tweek is?” 

“Yeah” Kenny said, “I’ll tell you all about it later if that’s alright I need to get Karen out of the house again so if we could come by after school that would be great.” I sensed that my bond with Kenny would grow once more.

“Yeah” I said, “it’s been a while since you two have come by it’ll be nice to see Karen again.” 

“Awesome” Kenny said, “then will see you later.” Kenny gave me a high five and walked to class. I did the same a moment later, when I arrived at my classroom I noticed that Craig wasn’t there and Tweek was looking at the floor. I took my seat and class began, Craig never showed up, Strong Woman just assumed he had cut class. As I left school that afternoon I saw Craig standing on the side of the building smoking a cigarette. Since I didn’t really get anywhere with Tweek I might as well try with Craig. 

“Hey Craig” I said, as he turned to look at me I saw a bruise on his shoulder, it was partially covered by his jacket but I had seen enough. “What happened with you and Tweek if you don’t mind my asking.” 

“It’s none of your business” he answered, “we broke up plain and simple why do you care?” 

“Tweek seemed really hurt” I said.

“Well that’s life” Craig said, “now if your done interrogating me I need to go home.” He’s stonewalling me I’m not going to get any answers about Tweek but that bruise, something about it is bothering me.

“Wait Craig” I said, “how did you get that bruise?” Craig realized that it was partially visible and quickly covered it up.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s nothing” he answered. Craig left in a hurry after that, despite what he said, it’s very obvious that his bruise was more than nothing. 

After Craig left I returned home to see Kenny and Karen already waiting at the door. 

“You took your sweet time” Kenny said.

“Sorry, I ran into Craig, he had a bruise on his shoulder so I tried to get some answers out of him but I wasn’t successful” I answered.

“You’ll never get any answers out of that man” Kenny said, “come on I’ll tell you the full story.” I let Karen and Kenny in and Karen sat at the table and began doing her homework. I gave them some clean clothes to wear while their clothes were in the wash. Kenny and I went up to my room and sat on my bed. He began to tell me the story of Craig and Tweek. 

“It was eight years ago when those two first got together” he began, “a bunch of Asian girls who had transferred to our school started making yaoi of them. At first, they were very unhappy about it, but as time passed they realized that they did have feelings for each other. They started dating and all through elementary and middle school they were going strong, until junior year.” 

“What happened junior year” I asked.

“Well” Kenny said hesitantly, “Craig’s mother Laura had begun drawing yaoi as a hobby back when they started middle school, turns out she had a natural talent for it and began drawing more and more frequently. She and Thomas, Craig’s father, started selling the yaoi and making good money for it. Craig and Tweek were her muse and her paintings became very popular in the art world.”

“Something happened, didn’t it” I asked.

“You’re pretty perceptive” Kenny responded, “about a month into our junior year, Craig’s mom died.”

“Dear god” I said, “that’s terrible.”

“It gets worse” Kenny said, “Craig’s dad was completely broken, no one knew how he kept them all financially stable, but he forced Craig to break up with Tweek, said he couldn’t even look at them together without thinking of his wife and becoming completely distraught. He even went so far as to threaten Craig and his little sister Tricia with physical violence if Craig didn’t end things. So, Craig broke up with Tweek, at least for a little while, but Craig was suffering from his mother’s death as well and needed someone to be there for him. That’s when he and Tweek started there on again off again cycle they’re in right now.”

“On again, off again cycle” I asked.

“Yeah, those two have broken up and gotten back together more times than I can count” Kenny said, “I don’t know why but I guess they’re off again.”

“That’s terrible” I said, “I can’t imagine the pain that those two are in.” Kenny placed his hand on mine and my eyes met his.

“Love is a cruel bitch” Kenny said, “but in the end everyone has a happy ending. At least I like to think so.” 

“So, what’s your happy ending” I asked blushing.

“You tell me” Kenny answered putting his hand on my face. He leaned in and we kissed once again. But unlike last time, he didn’t pull away and neither did I. We kissed for what felt like an eternity. When we finally pulled away we stared at each other before I heard someone from the doorway break the silence by clearing their throat. I turned my head expecting it to be Karen but who I saw was someone far more dangerous. 

“Aunt Maya, Uncle Felix” I said, “your home early.” My homophobic Aunt and Uncle, the ones who would beat me if they found out about my sexuality were standing in the doorway.

“What the fuck is this Michael” Aunt Maya asked. I was scared stiff I couldn’t even answer. 

“You're one of those aren’t you” Uncle Felix asked, “I won’t have any of your kind in my house!”   
My Uncle reached for his box cutter and pointed it at me. This was bad not only did we have no way out of the room but even if we did, getting Karen and getting out of the house would be tricky. 

Kenny and I stood up trying to wait for an opening to get out of the room. My Uncle moved toward us slowly, my eyes raced across the room continuing to look for a way out. Before I knew it, my Uncle was standing over me. He raised his blade and as he moved to slash me, I was able to roll out of the way. Kenny and I had an opening so we made a beeline for the door, my Aunt wasn’t able to stop us both. We ran down the stairs to see Karen standing by the couch, she looked scared but we didn’t have time to explain. Kenny grabbed her by the hand and we ran out the front door. We made it down the block stopping to catch our breath in front of Stan’s house. 

“Are you two alright” I asked, my breath was still heavy but I was slowly recovering.

“I’m fine” Kenny answered.

“Same here” Karen said.

“Sorry” I said, “I didn’t mean to get you two caught up in all of that.” 

“It’s my fault” Kenny said, “if I hadn’t kissed you none of this would’ve happened.” 

“It’s not your fault” I said, “I wanted you too, I wanted to, neither of us should have to apologize for what we want.” 

“But where will you go” Karen asked. “Our house isn’t a good idea.” 

“Hey what’s going on out there” a voice said, it came from Stan’s place. The three of us turned to see a black haired man with a mustache standing in the doorway. 

Kenny waved at the man, “Hey Randy, can we come inside my friend needs help.” 

“Oh, hey Kenny come on in” the man who apparently was named Randy said. Karen and I followed Kenny inside Stan’s house and sat on the couch. 

“So Kenny, whose this and what’s going on” Randy asked.

“Right so short version” Kenny started, “this is the new kid, his relatives tried to kill him when they saw us kiss, and we stopped to catch our breath in front of your house after we got away.” 

“Oh, so you’re the new kid Stan talks about so much” Randy said turning to me, “I’m Randy Marsh, but everyone just calls me Randy.” 

“Nice to meet you I’m Mike” I said shaking his hand. 

“Your relatives hate gay people huh” Randy asked, “unfortunately that sentiment is shared by like half this town, don’t worry though your safe here. You can stay as long as you like.” 

“Thank you so much” I said, “I promise you won’t even know I’m here.”

“Of course,” Randy said “any friend of Stan’s is a friend of mine.” I stood up and shook hands with Randy once more. 

“I am thou, thou art I, thou hast acquired a new bond, it shall become the pedestal of strength that breaks the chains of weakness, with the birth of the Hierophant Persona, I have obtained the first step on a staircase that shall lead to freedom and new power.”

“Stan and my wife are on their way back from the hospital, for now just make yourself at home.” Randy went into the kitchen as I looked back to the McCormicks. Karen was texting someone.

“Kenny I’m gonna go meet up with Tricia she’s at the community center and she needs to vent” Karen said.

“Tricia Tucker” Kenny asked, “is everything alright, didn’t you say you saw a bruise or something on Craig earlier Mike?”

“Yeah it was barely visible” I said, “you don’t think?”

“I don’t know” Kenny said cutting me off, “Karen let me know what Tricia says ok, especially if it’s bad.” 

“I will” Karen said. She got up and left Stan’s house and Kenny and I were alone again. 

“So, it’s been a wild few hours huh” Kenny said, “I guess the only thing to ask is where does that leave us?” I wasn’t sure how to answer that question, or if I was even ready to. In all honesty I was still shaken up by what had happened, and moreover I was worried for Craig and Tweek, what they’re both going through is wrong. But it’s also wrong for me to leave Kenny hanging like this and deep down I know what I want. 

“Right where I want us to be” I answered, I leaned in and kissed him again. 

Kenny smiled “that’s what I thought.” Stan and his mom walked in and saw us sitting on their couch. 

“Mike, Kenny, what’re you doing here” Stan asked.

“It’s a long story” I said, “TLDR my relatives found out and tried to kill me and Kenny, your dad said I can crash here.” 

“Got it” Stan said, “oh by the way Mike, this is my mom.” 

“Nice to meet you I’m Sharon Marsh” she said. 

“Likewise” I said.

“Stan why don’t you three go upstairs while I chat with your father” Mrs. Marsh said. 

Stan nodded and the three of us went to Stan’s room, I called Teresa so I could let her know what had happened and tell her and Stan about what had gone down with Craig and Tweek, hopefully together there might be a way we can help them. 

Stan locked the door in his room and Kenny called Teresa and put her on speakerphone. I told her everything that had happened both with Craig and Tweek, and with my relatives. 

“Damn” Teresa said, “that sounds like a hell of an afternoon, so what happens now Mike? Are you going to stay at Stan’s?”

“Probably” I answered, “his father offered and it wouldn’t seem like a smart decision to say no.” 

“I’m sorry” Teresa said, “that sounds like a scary situation, I’m just glad that you and Kenny are ok.” 

“I’m more concerned with what is going on between Craig and Tweek” I said.

“Do you really think Craig’s dad is abusing him” Kenny asked.

“You said it yourself” I began, “his father threatened to hurt him if he didn’t dump Tweek. I think that warrants a visit to the reverse world, at the very least we should check out Craig’s place on the other side.” 

“No time like the present” Stan said, “Teresa how fast can you get to the school?”

“After everything that’s happened I think we’re better off waiting” Teresa said. “Kenny and Mike just went through some serious shit plus it’s a school night, we’re better off waiting until Friday.” 

“She’s right” Kenny said, “after what happened today we can’t get into the reverse world through Mike’s mirror anymore, for now the only way in is the school. Until we find another entry port the janitor’s closet is our only option. People will be less suspicious of a few seniors hanging out at the end of a school day, and with the time difference it’ll make things easier. For now, I think it’s best to just call it a day. I need to go get Karen anyway.”

“I’ll walk you out” I said to him. Kenny and I got up and after he said goodbye to Stan, we went down the stairs and out the front door. I took Kenny by the hand before speaking once more. “Kenny, I’m sorry about what happened but I’m glad you feel the same way I do.”

“What can I say” Kenny said, “I know what I like and what I like is you, I’ll see you tomorrow babe.” Kenny and I kissed once more before he left. I went back up to Stan’s room and we spent the rest of the night talking about everything that had happened as well as how Kyle was doing. That night I slept on an air mattress on Stan’s bedroom floor, but instead of a normal dream, I was sent back to the Velvet room.


	14. The Tragedy of the Tucker Household

I awoke on the couch of the velvet room, this time I was alone. As always Igor was sitting across from me with his hands together. 

“It seems your first heist didn’t exactly go as planned did it” Igor said. “Your target was killed but it seems that the public didn’t condemn you for it. They determined his death was natural, a lucky break for you and your allies; and it also seems like you have forged more bonds since we last spoke my friend.”

“Yes” I said, “may I ask, why did you bring me here Igor?”

“To tell you about another part of the reverse world you have yet to discover and a crucial piece of information you’ll need to successfully infiltrate your next palace. First the labyrinth, the labyrinth is another palace. However, unlike the one you previously purified, the labyrinth cannot be completely purified, and that is because it is the palace of humanity itself, those whose distorted desires exist but are weak and as a result cannot manifest an individual palace. I suggest you use this new website your ally created to help you gain favor with the public, the targets he’ll find for you will probably not have palaces of their own but it’s a strong possibility they will be in the labyrinth. The entrance is near what you humans call a train station”

“What’s the second thing” I asked.

“I’ve been watching you and your friends, if your next target truly is who you’ve been discussing, you won’t be able to enter his palace at the moment.” 

“And why is that” I asked him crossing my arms.

“Because he believes it to be impossible for you to enter it since you’ve never entered it in the real world” Igor answered. “If you wish to enter Tucker’s palace then you must first enter his house in the real world, find a way to enter his home and make sure he can see you once your inside. Do this and you’ll be able to enter his palace.”

“So, you can confirm that he does indeed have a palace” I said.

“He does” Igor replied, “if you want to save your classmate you must purify his caregiver’s soul. This and beginning to explore the labyrinth are the two tasks I give you.”

“Consider it done” I said.

“Our time tonight is finished, one last thing, it seems that you’ve come to learn more about your true self, well done. Without a doubt your bond with yourself has grown stronger.” 

With that my eyes closed and I woke up on the air mattress the Marsh’s gave me to sleep on last night. 

“Morning” Stan said, “how’d you sleep?”

“I was sent back to the velvet room” I answered, “Igor gave me some new information that the four of us need to discuss after school today.” 

“Got it” Stan said. He reached for his phone, “I’ll let the others know.” Stan sent a message into our group chat and let Teresa and Kenny know that the four of us have to meet up later. He knew his parents would have no problem with us hanging out after school. So, for now at least, Stan’s place would be our new base of operations in the real world. 

The school day went by quickly and afterwards the four of us reconvened at Stan’s house. I told them everything Igor told me about the labyrinth and Craig’s father.

“Craig’s dad definitely has a palace then” Stan said.

“But we can’t get in it until we get to Craig’s place in the real world and make contact with his father” Kenny said.

“It makes sense, we were able to get into Garrison’s palace because we had all been in the school and he had seen all of us at one point or another” I said. 

“None of us have been in Craig’s house though” Kenny said, “even when we were kids he ran with a different crew, we’d have to find some way in.”

“What if one of us hung out with Craig after school” Stan suggested, “whoever it is would have to start hanging out with Craig’s friend group in order to pull this off.” 

“Mike you’re probably the only one who can do it” Teresa said, “your still new, use the excuse that your trying to make more friends and you might pull it off. Your best way in is probably becoming friends with Clyde Donavan and Token Black. They’re Craig’s best friends and good people. 

“You’ll find Clyde in the gym after school” Kenny said, “he’s the basketball team’s captain and he’s always working out and practicing there. Getting in good with him shouldn’t be that difficult, he’s a few paddles short of a row boat if you know what I mean.” 

“I’ll try my best, in the meantime, you guys should check out the train station in the reverse world” I said, “that’s where Igor said the labyrinth entrance would be. 

“Got it” Kenny said. 

With that Kenny and Teresa went home leaving Stan and I alone in his room. Suddenly Stan’s phone went off. I looked at him as he read the message aloud. 

“It’s Kyle” Stan said, “he wants to talk to you Mike.” 

“Me” I asked surprisingly.

“Yeah” Stan answered, “visiting hours are still going on now, you should probably head to the hospital and see what he wants.” I nodded, grabbed my coat, and left for the hospital. 

I arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Kyle’s room was empty, his parents and brother were out so it was just the two of us. 

“Thanks for coming Mike” Kyle said.

“No problem Kyle” I answered, “what’s up, Stan said you wanted to talk to me.” 

“Yeah” Kyle said his eyes looking towards the floor, he was clearly upset about something. “Look ever since, well, what happened at school, things have been hard. I know Garrison is dead and I’m glad he won’t be messing up all of our lives anymore but I won’t lie, I’m still not in a good place. I have nightmares, I wake up in this bed with Garrison standing over me with a needle full of cocaine in his hand. He rams it into my arm and I wake up in a cold sweat. What’s worse is all of this is making it hard for me to enjoy Stan’s visits. I know Kenny told you how I feel about him. They make it even harder, that’s kind of why I called you here. I have to go to rehab for my leg and most of the time my family isn’t able to make it because of when it’s scheduled, do you think that you could come by after school sometimes and I can just vent to you while I’m at rehab? I know we just met but I think that will make it easier. You’ll probably be more objective about stuff then some of my friends who I’ve known for years would be.”

“If you think it will help then I’d be happy to” I said. 

“Thanks Mike” Kyle said, “I really appreciate it.” Kyle raised his hand up for a fist bump. I met him halfway as I replied.

“I’m happy to help.” I could feel a strong bond with Kyle beginning to form. 

“I am thou, thou art I, thou hast acquired a new bond, it shall become the pedestal of strength that breaks the chains of weakness, with the birth of the Sun Persona, I have obtained the first step on a staircase that shall lead to freedom and new power.”

One of Kyle’s doctors walked in and told me that visiting hours were over. After saying goodbye, I left the hospital and returned to the Marsh’s house. Kyle asked me not to tell Stan that he was confiding in me now so I had to lie to him. It wasn’t something that I wanted to do but I didn’t have the heart to betray Kyle’s confidence. 

“Hey how’s Kyle doing” Stan asked as I walked into his room.

“He’s doing good” I answered, “he just wanted to ask me how my class has been since Garrison died and then we just started talking about random shit.” 

“That’s good” Stan said, “well I don’t know about you but I’m hungry, wanna raid the fridge with me?” 

“I’m down” I answered. Stan smiled and the two of us went down to the Kitchen, we grabbed some microwave mac and cheese, heated it up and took it back upstairs. 

“You know, Kyle and I have been friends since we were practically babies. As we grew up we got even closer, he’s my best friend, always has been always will be” Stan said. “When, when he jumped, I was scared, I thought I was going to lose the one person in the world who I considered my brother.”

“Yeah but look at the bright side” I said, “he’s gonna be ok, and with you in his corner he’ll be back to normal in no time.”

“I doubt that” Stan said, “he tried to kill himself Mike, that’s not exactly something you bounce back from very quickly.” Stan was right, Kyle has a long road ahead of him, but with us behind him I believe he’ll be alright. “There’s something else, I knew what Garrison was doing to Kyle, I pretended not to notice because I thought it would be easier for him if he thought I was clueless. I should’ve done something I’m a terrible friend!”  
“Stan” I said, “you can’t blame yourself, you didn’t drive Kyle over that edge, and your motive was sincere. Should you have done more? Maybe, but it might’ve made things worse in the long run. Remember Kyle was terrified of you finding out his true feelings for you, to this day he still doesn’t realize you know. If you had confronted Garrison he would’ve outted Kyle and who knows what kind of damage that would’ve done.” I placed my hand on his shoulder, “don’t destroy yourself thinking that you could’ve done more, instead get stronger so next time you go above and beyond.” Stan smiled at me he was crying a little bit but it was only a few tears.

“You’re right Mike” he said, ”That’s why I’ve decided, I want to come out to my parents.” His desire caught me completely off guard.

“Are you sure” I asked, “that’s a very big step to take do you think you’re ready?” 

“I made a promise to myself remember” he began, “I have to become stronger, and I believe the first step to doing that is to stop hiding from my family. If I can come out to someone I know won’t condemn me it’ll be easier for me when I come out to Wendy. Will you help me Mike?”

“Hell yeah” I said, “I’d be happy to, that was our deal after all. Plus based on how your father reacted to my situation and took me in he’ll have no problem accepting you.” 

“Thanks Mike, I really appreciate it” Stan said. He gave me a hug and we continued talking until we eventually passed out. The next day we put our plan into motion, when school ended the others made their way to the train station while I went to the school gym. As I opened the door I heard the sound of a ball dribbling on the floor. I turned and saw a brown haired boy tossing free throws while another boy sat on the bleachers doing homework. I heard a voice call out to me.

“Heads up!” I turned back to see a basketball coming straight at me, I was able to catch it before hit it me in the face. The brown haired boy jogged over to me as I lowered the ball from my head to my chest. “Hey good catch.” 

“Thanks” I replied.

“You’re that new kid everyone’s been talking about right” the brown haired boy asked rhetorically, he continued before I answered, “I’m Clyde, Clyde Donovan, Mr. Personality over there on the bleachers is my friend Token Black, and yes he is as much of a bookworm as he looks.” 

“I’m Mike” I said shaking Clyde’s hand “Mike Diaz, it’s a pleasure.” 

“What brings you to the gym Mike” Clyde asked. I had to think of a good reason to make friends with them otherwise these two might get suspicious. 

“I hear you play basketball here after school” I answered, “I was looking for someone to play a little one on one with. Making friends at a new school can be tough so I figured why not see if my basketball skills can help with that” 

“You play” Clyde asked excitedly, “well alright let’s go, one on one.” As he finished his sentence Token spoke up from still working on his homework.

“Clyde not too much longer” he said, “remember we’re meeting up with Craig at the diner in about a half hour.” 

“Yeah yeah I know, you don’t have to remind me mom” Clyde said jokingly. Token rolled his eyes as he continued his work. “Alright Mike let’s do this.” He jogged over to the hoop and I followed. Clyde and I battled it out on the court and sadly I lost. It wasn’t a sound defeat however I stood a chance. I managed to make Clyde breath as heavily as I was. 

“Damn” he said, “you’re not half bad bro.” 

“Thanks” I said catching my breath, “you’re not so bad yourself.”

“Hey” Clyde began, “if you’re not doing anything, Token and I are heading out to hang out with our friend Craig, you know him right you guys are in the same class. Why don’t you come with us?”

I couldn’t believe how easy he was making this for me, I thought I’d have to work my way into Craig’s friend circle but Clyde’s dragging me right in. I can’t pass this opportunity up, and since I haven’t heard back from the others I can only assume they’re still in the reverse world.

“Yeah sure” I said, “I’ve got some free time I’ll tag along.” 

“Sounds good” Clyde said. With that the three of us left the gym and proceeded to the diner. When we walked in we saw Craig sitting in a booth with a can of coke. He looked up and made eye contact with Clyde and smiled, then looked at me and his smile turned to a look of pure indifference. Clyde, Token and I sat down in the booth Craig was already in.

“Come to interrogate me again new kid” Craig asked. Clyde looked confused at Craig’s statement.

“Interrogate” he said, “I brought him here Craig, we just finished a one on one and I invited him to tag along.” 

“You're way too friendly Clyde” Craig responded, “it’ll be the death of you for sure.” Craig turned to look at me, “look I don’t know why you’re going out of your way to become friends with me but whatever it is, I’m not interested.” 

“I mean you no harm I promise” I said, “I just took Clyde up on his invitation that’s all, and I’m sorry if I upset you the other day, I was just trying to see if I could help in any way.” 

“Well” Craig said, “maybe I was a little too harsh with you. My bad man, you just caught me on a bad day is all. Fresh start?

“That’d be great” I answered. The four of us hung out at the diner for about an hour, at last I had heard back from Kenny and the others. “I need to take off, I’ve got some homework to finish.” 

“Sounds good” Craig said, “we’re hanging out at my place after school tomorrow, you wanna join us?” 

“Yeah I’m down” I said, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” I said my goodbyes to Clyde and Token and went back to Stan’s place. Kenny, Teresa, and Stan were waiting there for me. 

“How’d it go” Kenny asked.

“Actually, pretty well” I said. “Not only did I get in good with Clyde, but Craig as well, we should be able to get into Thomas Tucker’s palace tomorrow. I’m hanging out with Craig and if what Igor said is accurate as soon as he sees me in his home I can get us into the palace. What about you guys did you manage to get into the labyrinth?” 

“Yeah” Stan answered, “what happened was the train tracks caved in and led us into an underground subway, there we saw shadows all over the place but we managed to sneak around them.”

“From what we deduced, there are staircases on each floor leading down to a lower level” Teresa said. “We won’t know what’s at the bottom until we find a way to access the staircases on the first floor, it was blocked off when we got there.” 

“It sounds like we were all successful” I said, “now for part two.” 

“What’s that” Stan asked.

“While I get access to the palace from the real world, you guys stand by in the reverse world” I answered. “Clear a path from the school to Craig’s house so when I get into the reverse world we can go straight to Craig’s and secure our entry into the palace easily.” 

“Alright then tomorrow we start our infiltration route” Kenny said. 

“Agreed” Teresa said.

Kenny and Teresa left a few hours later and Stan and I fell asleep soon after. Tomorrow we start our mission to save Craig and Trisha Tucker.


	15. Craig Unleashed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm back with a brand new chapter. Now before you begin reading I would just like to take a minute to give a shout out to a friend of mine who helped me out with a certain part of this chapter. For spoiler reasons I will not say which part, but to the person who helped, and you know who you are, thanks so much. As always guys leave your thoughts in the comment section or send me your thoughts on the Instagram page. Well I think I've babbled enough, enjoy the new chapter everyone and I'll see y'all in the next chapter.

The time had come to infiltrate the palace. As the school day ended I parted ways with Stan, Kenny, and Teresa. They had snuck into the reverse world via the janitor’s closet while I met up with Craig, Clyde, and Token. 

“Hey Mike” Clyde said, “how was class?”

“As boring as ever” I answered, “what about you?” 

“I fell asleep” Clyde answered with an accomplished smile on his face. 

“That’s not really something to be proud of” Token said. 

We heard the sound of someone stapling flyers to the bulletin board and turned around to see what was being posted. As we did we saw that the one posting the flyer was Wendy, I hadn’t spoken to her in a while so I decided to see how she had been. 

“Hey Wendy” I said walking over to her, “what’s up?” 

She turned and looked at me, her expression was one of annoyance. If I had upset her I wasn’t sure how.

“What do you want Mike” Wendy asked.

“Um did I upset you” I asked.

“Well the fact that Stan seems to enjoy spending more time with you, Kenny, and Teresa then me these days isn’t exactly something I’m happy about” Wendy answered sarcastically. 

“How is that my fault” I asked.

“Well it’s not Kenny’s or Teresa’s, Stan is friends with him but they aren’t secret lovers or something and Stan never had any attraction to Teresa he told me that much so I know she isn’t to blame, that leaves you. For some reason Stan’s taken an interest in you and has started ignoring me, I appreciate that you helped him when all that shit with Kyle went down but he’s my boyfriend, do me a favor and remind him of that next time you see him.” Wendy walked away and Craig walked over to me.

“Damn you made an enemy of Wendy Testaburger” Craig said, “I don’t envy you. What’s this flyer anyway?” Craig looked at it and then read what it said aloud “South Park High School Halloween Dance? Talk about shitty timing.”

“Have they done this before” I asked.

“Nope” Clyde said, “but hey it’ll be fun, I gotta start planning my costume.” 

“Don’t think I’ll be going” Craig said, “all things considered dances aren’t appealing at the moment. Come on guys, let’s go.” Craig led the way out of the school as the three of us followed, we arrived at this house not long after. As we entered, we saw his younger sister sitting on the couch. “Hey sis” Craig said.

“Hey” she replied, she didn’t look at us she just waved. 

“Is he home” Craig asked.

“You think I’d be down here if he was” Tricia replied. If I had to guess I’d say they were talking about their father. 

“Hey Tricia” Clyde said waving happily. 

“Sup” she responded. 

“Come on guys” Craig said, “let’s go upstairs.” Clyde, Token, and I followed Craig up the stairs and into his room. As I entered, I noticed that along with his TV, Nintendo Switch and computer, Craig also had a full length mirror in his room. 

Craig powered up his TV and Nintendo Switch, Super Smash Brothers was loading up.

“You play” Craig asked turning to me, “we got four controllers if you want in.” 

“Yeah I’m in” I answered. I took the controller from him and sat on the floor next to Clyde leaning against Craig’s bed. We each chose our characters, to my surprise Craig mains Pit, wouldn’t have guessed it, I had him pegged as a Lucario main. Clyde chose Kirby and Token picked Gannondorf. We started playing and before we knew it an hour and a half had gone by. 

“Geez Mike, of course you main a broken character like Ike” Clyde said.

I shrugged my shoulders as I answered, “it’s just who I’m good with.” 

I noticed something on Craig’s nightstand as I turned and looked around, it was a yaoi piece. The style was similar to the one I found in the school, probably another Laura Tucker piece. 

“Hey Craig” I said, “what’s that?”

“The last painting my mother ever made before she passed away” Craig answered. “She made two one for me and one for Tweek. It was an anniversary/birthday gift.” 

“I’m so sorry” I said, “how come you two are in suits?” 

“The title of the painting is Craig and Tweek: In Loving Matrimony it was an exclusive piece not shown or sold to the public. My parents made a living selling my mother’s art but when she died, my father stopped selling them, now he can’t even look at my mother’s art he sold the last of the paintings and gave up yaoi art and appreciation as altogether.” Clyde and Token looked down their eyes full of pain at the retelling of this story. 

Suddenly we began to hear yelling coming from downstairs, it was Tricia but there was also an older man’s voice. I could only deduce that it was Craig’s father. 

“What were you doing in the basement” the man yelled. “I told you never to go down there!”

“I’m sorry” Tricia shouted “I was just looking for some art supplies for a project!” 

“You know going down there is forbidden” he responded. 

There was pure terror in Tricia’s voice as she spoke again, “Craig help!” Craig shot up and ran out the door, the three of us following closely behind him. 

We made our way down the stairs to see Craig’s father towering over Tricia, who had been backed into a corner near the basement door. He was a heavier gentlemen with a thinning red hairline, blue sweater and khakis. I couldn’t get a look at his face at first but when he turned to face the four of us there was only one thing I could see in his eyes, rage, pure rage.

“What the hell are you doing” Craig shouted. 

“Stay out of this Craig” his father shouted, “take your friends and go back upstairs.” 

“Get the hell away from her” Craig shouted back. Craig’s father turned back to us and began to approach, we weren’t sure how to react but the look he had, it reminded me of my uncle when he pulled a blade on me and Kenny. “Clyde, Token, get going, you too Mike, I’ll handle my father.” 

“Are you crazy” I said, “you can’t take him by yourself. Token, Clyde go find a cop, I’ll back Craig up.” Realistically there is no way we can subdue his father but if I we can get Tricia out of the house, then Craig and I can find a way to escape without getting hurt. 

“Don’t you two go dying on us now” Clyde said. He and Token ran out the front door, at this point his father was towering over us. He shouted as he took a swing at us. We successfully dodged moving to the left of the room moving towards the table. The closer he got to us the more of an opening we had, Craig noticed this as well, he waited for just the right moment.

“Tricia run” he shouted. At this point she had moved out of the corner and was standing right in front of the kitchen entryway. She was still shaking, but Tricia manifested what courage she could and made a mad dash toward the door. 

“Craig, the basement, see what he’s hiding in the basement” Tricia shouted as she made it out the door. Getting out of the basement would be tricky, but given the fact that Craig immediately ran for its door it was obvious that he didn’t care. Thomas Tucker moved to grab Craig by the hoodie but I was able to stop him by grabbing his sleave. The older Tucker looked at me before violently shaking me off his arm and knocking me of my ass. It was worth it though, as Thomas towered over me we both heard the sound of Craig’s footsteps going down the staircase. Craig’s dad turned around and made his way down towards the basement, as second later I was on my feet and doing the same. 

I only made it half way down the staircase when I saw what Tricia was talking about. Yaoi paintings, dozens of them. Most of the paintings are copies of the half a dozen paintings on the walls including the exclusive piece Craig’s mother made for him and Tweek. I looked at Craig who was shocked stiff. 

“Father” Craig started, “what, what is this. These paintings, they’re Mom’s, ones she sold to famous artists and museums, so why. Why are those same ones hanging on the walls, and why are there duplicates!” 

“It’s none of your damn business you brat” he answered. “You listen to me very carefully Craig, you and your sister are gonna forget everything you saw down here or there will be severe consequences.” As he finished his sentence, Craig’s father cracked his knuckles. Craig covered the shoulder with his bruise with his hand as his father moved closer to him. “Well what’s it gonna be Craig?” Craig wasn’t moving I could tell he was paralyzed with fear. There has to be something I can do. At that moment the only thing I could think of was the others waiting on the other side. Wait, that’s it, it’s a gamble but if we can get to it we might be able to escape. Craig’s eyes met mine, he knew I had a plan but his terror was still present. There was no more time to hesitate it’s now or never.

I waited for the right moment and lunged at Thomas’s back. I elbowed him bringing him to one knee. Craig saw the opening and ran around his father to get up the stairs. As we made our way to the front door I grabbed Craig’s arm and guided him to the staircase leading to the second floor of the house. 

“Where are you going” Craig asked.

“There’s only one way to stop this” I answered, “do you trust me?” Craig thought for a second and then nodded in agreement. “Then follow me.” Craig and I ran up the stairs and into his bedroom, I locked the door behind us and stared at the mirror. 

“So, what happens now” Craig asked. As I began to answer I put my hand out once more. 

“I just need you to trust me one more time and have faith.” Craig grabbed my hand and met his eyes with mine, his filled with determination. “Hold on!” We stood towards the mirror and with a running start charged at it. Craig closed his eyes as we leapt through the mirror and into the Reverse World. 

When we made it into the other side, we were already in Thomas Tucker’s palace and what his father’s shadow envisioned Craig’s room to be was something truly horrifying. We were in a small jail, only two cells, one had a second Craig and the other had Tweek in it.

“Tweek” Craig said, “what’re you doing here?” 

“Whatever Mr. Tucker tells me to” he answered, “although it has been some time since I’ve been free off this cell, a long time ago Craig and I were allowed free reign of the museum, so long as we were able to be of use to him we able to go anywhere within its walls; but Mr. Tucker has become angrier, now we are nothing more than his prisoners, slaves that he takes his anger out on, that’s all we’re truly good for.” I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, this was Craig’s father’s cognitive version of Tweek, how he sees him.

“Tweek what’re you talking about” Craig asked, “you’re not making any sense.” 

“That’s not the real Tweek” I said to him, “it’s just a cognition, what your father sees Tweek as.” 

“He sees Tweek as nothing more than a punching bag” Craig asked shocked. He grit his teeth and began to cry.

“Crying won’t save him” I said, “come with me, we need to get out of here and use the portal back to the real world.” Craig dried his eyes with his sleeve and looked up at me. 

“Wait, what the fuck are you wearing” Craig asked. 

“Not important” I answered, “just stay close to me ok?” Craig nodded. “Tweek what’s the quickest way out?” 

“The only way you two will be able to escape is through the front entrance” he answered. “That is if the shadows don’t kill you.” 

“Shadows” Craig asked.

“Like I said just stay close alright” I answered. “I promise I’ll explain everything once we’re safe.

“I’m holding you to that” Craig answered. His cognitive self didn’t say a word it was clearly broken, just as how Craig’s father believes him to be. We opened the door leading out of the room and as we entered the hallway we noticed that we had entered an art exhibit and it was a big one. To our left was a dead end, and to our right was a long hallway leading to a stair case. “At least we don’t have to guess which way to go” Craig said.

I began guiding Craig through the hallway and down the stairs taking precautions to dodge the shadows. As we got to the second floor we were able to see the whole exhibit, dozens of yaoi paintings each of Craig and Tweek. 

“These are all my Mother’s works, what’re they doing here” Craig asked. 

“The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we’ll be able to figure that out” I answered. 

“Right” Craig said, “let’s keep moving.” 

We got lucky and managed to avoid detection as we continued to make our way through the exhibit. The front door was in sight, we were home free, at least that’s what we thought. Shadows appeared and blocked our path, as we turned around towards the exhibit more shadows appeared, we were surrounded. Suddenly a voice spoke out from behind the shadows.

“Well, well, what have we here” the voice said. I recognized it, the voice belonged to this palace’s master, Thomas Tucker. He emerged from behind the shadows and was almost unrecognizable. It looked like we were staring at a Mafia Boss but the voice told us enough.

“Father” Craig started, “is that you?”

“What’re you doing outside of your cell son, I didn’t say you could leave” Tucker answered. “Wait a moment, oh, now I see, you’re from the other side, my real son, welcome to the Tucker Art Exhibit, showcasing all the works of the late Laura Tucker, these pieces are genuine and theirs none like them anywhere else, unless of course you’re willing to pay a little extra, then I can make sure you get your hands on the piece you want.”

“What the” Craig started, “you’re not making any sense, what the hell is all of this.”

“This my ungrateful son” Shadow Tucker began answering, “is how I’ve managed to keep our family afloat. Do you really think I’d go and get a real job after your mother passed? No, no job could pay what we were making from the commissions your mother made. When she died, I decided to keep the money flowing.” 

“How” Craig asked.

“Oh, my poor wife passed and the last of her art is quickly being sold. If you have a certain piece you like I’m sure I could get it to you, for the right price.” Shadow Tucker laughed as he finished his sentence.

“I get it” I said, “you had forgeries made of all of Craig’s mother’s most popular works, and sold them at a high price. Selling fakes passing them off as the real deal.” 

“You don’t get it brat” Shadow Tucker said, “bills don’t stop just because someone dies, we needed money and I refuse to be some common worker. Besides none of this would’ve happened if Craig had just told that blonde haired meth head to go to hell. If you didn’t get with Tweek your mother wouldn’t have worked herself to death making her art. Her death is on your hands my son.” Craig didn’t respond at first, he looked at the floor his hands shaking as he made them into fists.

“How, how dare you say that” Craig said. 

“Oh please, what’re you going to do about it” Shadow Tucker said, “you’re weak, pathetic, just shut up and do as your told, that’s all you’ve ever truly been good for.” 

“You’re, you’re right” Craig said, “I am weak. I was a coward, I submitted when you started to beat me for seeing Tweek, my weakness caused him so much pain, but, I’m done listening to you, you’re nothing but a monster, a demon whose disgraced my late mother, and for that I’ll never forgive you!” Suddenly a voice began to speak and Craig fell to his knees holding his head in pain.

“It took you long enough to figure it out” the voice began. “Your father’s cruelty has made you weak and shackled your soul, a shameful act indeed. If you truly want the one you love back in your life, you would be wise to cast aside that weakness and rampage against this cruel tyrant. Now then, let us forge our contract. I am thou, thou art I. This world is filled with both hatred and love, it is time you demonstrate the strength of the latter!” Something began to shine in Craig’s pocket. He stood back up and took it out, it being a rainbow neckerchief. He tied it around his neck as he began to speak again. 

“Alright then, we have an agreement.” Craig grabbed his neckerchief and ripped it off, “now come forth, Persona!” Blue flames surrounded him and as they vanished a man wielding a curved sword appeared, he wore leather armor and a fur cloak draped his back. A long mustache and black curly hair to match he had a hat that was the same type of material as his armor. “Allow me to re-introduce myself to you Thomas Tucker, I am Craig and I am your son no longer. From this moment onward, I vow to spend the rest of my days repairing the damage of your sins and honoring my mother’s legacy. 

Shadow Tucker scoffed at Craig, “bold words from a worthless brat such as yourself, I don’t need you anymore anyway, guards kill them both.” The shadows charged us from both sides, Craig and I stood back to back. 

“Hope you can fight Mike” Craig said.

“Don’t worry about me, you’re not the only one with a Persona” I replied, I began to remove my bracelet and summon my Persona as I did, I whispered the binding words in our contract, “I am thou.” I yanked off my bracelet and William appeared.

“Heh, well then let’s get to it shall we Mike” Craig asked.

“Yeah” I answered.

“Now Rampage, Attila the Hun” Craig shouted. 

Craig’s Persona lunged at the two shadows in front of him slashing them through their chests. A second later the shadows burst into flames.

“Fire magic” I said, “nice.”

“Thanks” Craig said, “what can yours do?” 

“Check this out” I answered. I raised my hand and aimed it at the shadows, William fired off a blast of ice freezing the shadows solid, they shattered into pieces a second later.

“Icy” Crag said chuckling. 

“You damn brats” Shadow Tucker said, “there’s more where that came from. He snapped his fingers and more shadows appeared in front of Shadow Tucker. I turned around and faced the shadows alongside Craig. The shadows moved closer as Craig and I prepared for a fight. Suddenly some familiar voices.

“Pillage their souls, Blackbeard!” 

“Raise your blade, Joan of Arc!” 

“Charge, Lancelot!” 

The Personas of all my friends appeared in front of us, Kenny was riding on the back of his. 

“Hey Ace” Kenny said, “you trying to have all the fun without us?” He looked at Craig, “what the hell, what’s Craig doing here, and is that a Persona?” 

“Talk later, fight now Bishop” I said. 

“Good point” Kenny said. 

“Mind if we join in” Teresa said. 

“Take five Ace” Stan said, “we got this.”

“Hummingbird, Knight” I said, “alright now that we’re at full strength, let’s take them down.” Shadow Tucker had only conjured five shadows so including Craig it was a one on one fight for each of us. 

“Ice that thing, William” I said taking aim at my opponent. My Persona blasted another beam of ice knocking my new opponent on the ground. We finished it was a physical attack, William bashed his skull on the shadow’s head destroying it.

“Cut them down, Joan” Teresa said. Joan of Arc lunged at the shadow unleashing a flurry of sword slashes. She cut the shadow into a dozen pieces destroying it instantly. 

“Crush them, Blackbeard” Kenny said. The shadow that could fly battled Kenny in the sky. Kenny fired shots of curse magic from his Persona’s cannons. One of the shots successfully clipped the shadow’s wings and sent it spiraling into the ground. 

“Impale him, Lancelot” Stan said, Lancelot charged at the shadow facing him. It fired off a few blasts of magic at Lancelot but he easily dodged them. Stan’s Persona successfully pierced the shadow’s chest destroying it instantly. Four down one to go.

A massive wave of fire appeared behind us, as we all turned to face it we discovered it was coming from Craig’s Persona, Atilla the Hun’s, sword. I saw Craig’s expression, it was one of pure indifference. 

“This battle’s over” Craig said, “take this, now Atilla the Hun, Inferno Blade!” Atilla swiped his blade diagonally at the shadow and a wave of fire was launched at it. The fire wave connected and blew up the shadow. The wave of fire knocked all of us off our feet and Kenny out of the sky thankfully no one was hurt. By the time we were finally able to get up Shadow Tucker had run off. We all ran over to Craig and helped him up, he was completely drained you could tell just by looking at him. 

“Craig you alright” I asked.

“I think so” he answered, “just very exhausted.” 

“Come on Craig” Kenny said, “I’ll help you up.”

“That voice, Craig said, “is that you McCormick?”

“Yep” he answered. Kenny put Craig over his shoulder and helped him out of the exhibit. 

I looked at Stan and Teresa and smiled, “let’s get out of here.” They nodded and we followed Kenny and Craig out of the exhibit. Our next stop was Stan’s place, Craig’s overdo for an explanation and we are gonna give it to him.


	16. Birth of the King

After successfully escaping the palace we fought our way through the streets of the reverse world to the school. Once there we used the portal to return to the human world. We took Craig to Stan’s house so he could recover and we could explain everything to him. We entered Stan’s room and helped Craig onto the bed. He had enough strength to remain sitting up but not much else. 

“Alright Craig” I said, “you ready to hear what we have to say?”

“Yeah” he answered, “let’s hear it, what the fuck just happened?” 

“Well first off” I said, “the Soul Robbers who went after Garrison, we’re them.” Craig gasped in shock, “there’s more, the world we went to via the mirror in your room is called the Reverse World, a world where the distorted desires of humans manifest into palaces. These palaces can take any form on the inside, however from the outside they look like average everyday buildings. Those monsters we fought are called shadows, they are the beings that infest the palaces and the streets and attack any who intrude in their world.”

“Hold on a second” Craig said, “was that my real father in there, he looked so weird and what he was saying, was it true.” 

“That man is the manifestation of your fathers corrupted soul” Kenny said, “think of it as your father’s dark side.” 

“More like his darker side” Craig said. “So why the hell are you guys even going into that world, and what was that thing that I conjured?” 

“We go into that world because we’ve discovered a way to use it to help people with those distorted desires and corrupt souls” I answered. “Every palace has a treasure and that treasure is the true form of the palace owner’s soul, by stealing it we purify the soul of the owner as well as the palace itself turning it to a safe place for us in that world.”

“That thing you conjured was a Persona” Stan answered, “Personas are the manifestations of our personalities, our hearts and soul’s inner strength. By embracing and overcoming your own personal weakness and discovering the source of your true strength, you awaken a Persona.”

“So then, what caused all of your Persona’s awakenings” Craig asked.

“For me it was refusing to hide my sexuality any longer” I answered, “when I first got here I was forced to hide my true self because the relatives I was staying with would have abused me otherwise. However, when we were in Garrison’s palace his shadows were about to execute Kenny, my Persona called out to me and made me realize that being ashamed of myself was no way to live. I’m out loud and proud and it’s that strength that lets me manifest my Persona.” 

“I was surrounded in the reverse world” Teresa said, “at the time I was jealous of my sister, she’s always been the favorite child and for a while I was jealous of her, that jealously made me weak and I was powerless and at the shadow’s mercy. That’s when a voice called out to me, it was Joan. My Persona helped me realize that my jealously was my weakness and overcome it. Joan manifested and cut the shadows down in a gust of wind.”

“My Persona appeared in the midst of battle inside Garrison’s palace” Kenny began. “I’m sure you know by now Craig but my family is incredibly poor, for a long time now it’s been my sister and I against the world, I won’t lie times have been tougher as of late. I’m resolved to protect my sister to the end of my days but back then I began to doubt myself, I started to wonder if I really could take care of her. But when I saw Mike and Teresa about to be taken out the resolve I have to protect my sister was supercharged. I ran in front of them placing myself between them and the shadows. This little self-revelation is what caused my Persona to awaken. I wasn’t going to let my hesitation familial financial problems keep me from protecting anyone.” 

“Mine was simple” Stan said, “I decided to embrace how I truly feel about Kyle, I had been hiding my feelings about him for so long because I didn’t want to make things awkward between us. It wasn’t until I realized how he felt that I finally snapped and unleashed my Persona on Garrison who had been torturing Kyle and making him his drug dealer.”

“Wait hold on a second” Craig said, “Garrison’s heart attack wasn’t natural was it, you guys murdered him.”

“It wasn’t murder” Stan said, “it was self-defense, Garrison’s shadow almost killed me, if it wasn’t for Mike I would be dead right now.” 

“We did what we had to do” Kenny said, “if we had to do it over again of course we’d try to keep him alive, he wouldn’t be able to face justice otherwise. We wanted him to be locked away for his crimes not killed.” 

“Well in that case what happens now” Craig asked.

“You got two options” Teresa said, “you can join our merry band of robbers and help us take down your father, or you can walk away and act as if none of this ever happened. Either way we’re going to purify his soul so that you and your sister don’t have to suffer anymore.” 

“He’ll confess his crimes and face judgement” I said, “so Craig are you in or out?” 

“I’m in” he answered, “my father’s tyrannical rule has to end before my sister ends up getting hurt. Up until now he’s only really gotten physical with me, I’m worried he’ll go after Tricia next especially after today.” 

“That reminds me” Stan said, “have you heard from her since we got back?” 

“Yeah” Craig answered, “I’ve been texting her on and off throughout this conversation, she’s safe with Karen at the moment.” 

“At my house” Kenny asked his voice rising slightly in panic. 

“No” Craig answered, “they’re apparently at the community center hiding from my father.” 

“Oh crap” Stan said, “where are you guys going to go? You guys can’t go home, your father will go after you guys. You two are more than welcome to crash here, I’ll explain the whole thing to my dad and he’ll definitely be ok with it.”

“Thanks Stan” Craig said, “I appreciate it.” 

“Well alright then” Kenny said, “looks like the soul robbers just got a brand new member. All he needs now is a code name.” 

“Code name” Craig asked. “Oh right, you and Mike were calling each other different names in that world, so what do you all have codenames?” 

“Yep” Kenny said, “I’m Bishop, Mike’s Ace, Teresa is Hummingbird, and Stan is Knight.” 

“What do you want your code name to be” Teresa asked. Craig thought for a moment, then smiled as he answered.

“King” Craig said.

“I like it” I said, “any particular reason?” 

“When he and I were together, Tweek’s pet name for me was King” Craig answered smiling and blushing, “he’s so adorable.” 

“Once we settle this mess you should come clean with him about everything” Kenny said, “you two are perfect together and he knows that all too well.” 

“Right” Craig said. Kenny got a text from his sister. 

“Karen and Tricia are on their way over now” he said.

“I’m going to go tell my dad that you two are staying” Stan said. 

“Ok” Teresa said, “I’m going to head home, I’m pretty tired. Will figure out when to go into the palace tomorrow at school. Craig make sure Mike adds you to our group chat.” 

“Right” I said, “will see you tomorrow.” 

After Teresa left, Karen and Tricia arrived and settled in. Randy agreed to give the Tucker’s the guest bedroom and all of us went to bed. Stan’s dad didn’t ask too many questions he could tell from Craig’s face that it wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. 

The next morning Stan, Craig and I walked to school together leaving Tricia to walk to the middle school on her own. Upon arrival we saw Kenny and Teresa standing in the corridor, Kenny was holding something.

“What is that Kenny” I asked.

“Craig’s father dropped this off earlier” he answered, “here Craig.” Kenny handed Craig the envelope that his father left for him. Craig read the letter to himself and then crumpled it in his hands. 

“What did it say” Stan asked. 

“My father is sending me and Tricia away at the end of the month. Tricia is being sent to live with our grandmother and I’m being sent.” Craig hesitated before completing his sentence, “I’m being sent to a church camp, the name of the camp is one I recognize, it’s a gay conversion camp.” 

The four of us were shocked, we knew Craig’s father wanted to keep him quiet about what he saw in the basement but to go to this extreme. 

“My father is shipping us off on the 25th” Craig said, “it says that if we go to the police about what we saw we’ll be sent away within twenty four hours of reporting it.”

“Today’s the fifth right” Teresa said, “that gives us twenty days to purify his soul and save Craig.”

“Right” I said, “the clock’s running let’s get to work.


	17. The Silent Sufferer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I've completely AWOL for a while and for that I am sorry. The truth is I went through a major depression wave this past month. It was like my drive to write had vanished ya know? Kind of like writers block I guess except I know what I'm writing I just don't want to. Anyway, in my month off I made an important decision. If you follow my Instagram you know what it is already. I've decided that once we finish the second palace and Craig's arc is complete, Persona South will be going on a hiatus. Finals are coming for me and with them, graduation, and a bunch of other things I need to take a step back. Furthermore, I've decided that at the end of May Danganronpa: South Storm at Sea will be coming back. I was going to do the sequel after Persona was done, but I really want to begin that one. The Persona Hiatus won't be super long, once summer is in full swing I'll be working on both, but figure that'll be like mid June? So just to sum up, Persona South is going on Hiatus, while it is Danganronpa South Storm 2 will be starting, and by June I'll be hopefully be making chapters for both. Thanks for putting up with me y'all, sorry I've been gone so long. If you guys have any questions or comments hmu in the comments section or if you want to talk one on one just say so and I'll give you the Instagram page so you can DM me.
> 
> Oh one last thing, this chapter has a trigger warning. Abusive relationships will be mentioned slightly in this chapter. You've been warned.
> 
> So here we go, Persona South, Chapter 17. Enjoy.

Once lunch time rolled around Craig and I met up with Clyde and Token. Clyde almost cried when he saw that we were ok.

“Craig, Mike” he shouted, he ran over and hugged us at the same time. “Thank god your both ok!” 

“God damnit Clyde” Craig said, “let us go your causing a scene.” Craig pushed Clyde off of us and we sat down at the table with Kenny, Stan, and the twins Wendy was noticeably absent. 

“My sister told me what happened” Emily said, “are you two alright?” 

“We’re fine” Craig answered, “a little turned around but fine.” 

“We brought a police officer to your place” Token said, “but when we got there you all were gone and the officer believed your dad over us, sorry Craig.” 

“It’s alright” Craig said, “I’m more concerned with what my father plans to do to my sister and I then what some cop couldn’t do.” Craig showed Clyde and Token the letter he received.

“Are you fucking serious” Token asked, “a conversion camp? 

“Yeah” Craig answered, “around the end of the month.” 

“Aw man” Clyde said, “you’ll miss the Halloween Dance.”

“Not the main issue at the moment Clyde” I said.

“So, what’re we gonna do” Token asked, “what can we do?” For the moment, Clyde and Token can’t help much, the only way we’re going to save Craig and Tricia is to purify his Thomas’s soul. 

“I’ve been thinking” I said, “it might be best if you stay away from your house for a while. Clyde if you could put Craig and Tricia up at your place, it’ll help them stay safe.” 

“You read my mind Mike” he replied, he looked to Craig “my father already agreed, you and Tricia come right over after school.” 

“I don’t want to put your family in my father’s path” Craig said.

“We were involved in this from the moment I saw your dad corner Tricia” Clyde said putting his   
hand on Craig’s shoulder.

“Thanks Clyde” Craig said as he started to text who I could only guess was his sister. “You’re a good friend.” Clyde smiled before looking towards me.

“Mike, I’m not sure how but I know you will figure this out, whatever you gotta do we got your back?” I don’t know if Clyde is just being supportive or if he’s onto us, I still can’t get a read on him. 

I smiled. “Leave it to me” I said.

As lunch ended Craig and I returned to class, we saw Tweek leaving the classroom with all of his belongings. He was scratching his arm and acting really jittery. He made eye contact with Craig before rushing off. Craig moved to follow him before I stopped him. 

“Before you fix things with him, you need to settle things with your father, the truth makes for a better explanation.” Craig closed his eyes and sighed.

“You're right” he said. The two of us walked into class and the remainder of the day ended really quickly. We met up with the others outside of school. 

“Alright” Kenny shouted, “the weekend is here!” 

“Don’t get too excited” Stan said, “we’ve got work to do.” 

“Stan’s right” Teresa agreed, “and our time frame is limited because we can’t enter the reverse world anywhere but the school.

“Maybe not” Kenny said.

“What do you mean” Craig asked. 

“I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure but now it’s worth a look” he answered. “There’s a mirror at the train station bathroom, it could lead to the reverse world.”

“Well fuck” Craig said, “let’s go check it out. I’ll text Clyde and Tricia and tell them I’ll be late.”

“Will go in through the school” Stan said gesturing towards the school, “let’s go.” 

“Stan Marsh” a voice shouted from behind us. We turned around to see Wendy walking towards us. She grabbed Stan by the hand and started to pull him away. “Come with me, we are going to have a serious talk.” 

“Hey Wendy, what the hell” Stan asked, “where are you taking me? I really need to take care of something important now we can talk later.” 

“I’m not taking no for an answer” Wendy said, “you can waste time with your friends later.” We tried to intervene but even I knew at this point not to get in the way of Wendy Testaburger. 

“You guys go ahead I’ll catch up” Stan said. We all looked at each other, did a quick prayer for Stan’s wellbeing, and proceeded to re-enter the school. When we made it to the reverse world we got a glimpse of what Craig looks like. Craig noticed it as well and was very confused by it.

“Uh guys, why do I look like the bad guy from the first Mulan movie” Craig asked. 

“You know” I said, “did we really ever figure it out?” 

“I guess it just because our Personas look similar to what we look like right now” Kenny suggested. 

“Makes about as much sense as anything else in this freaky place” Teresa said. 

“Come on” Kenny said, “let’s head for the labyrinth.” 

“Lead the way” I said nodding. Kenny lead the four of us out of the school and onto the rooftop of the school. 

“Wait why aren’t we using the streets” Craig asked. 

“Shadows roam the streets” Kenny answered, “besides haven’t you ever wanted to jump from roof to roof like spider man?” 

“Don’t worry making the jump is easier than it looks” I said. Craig nodded and the four of us made a running start and leaped off the roof, Craig jumped last watching how we did it first. With ease we made it onto the community center roof next door. “See Craig what did I tell you, nothing to it.” Craig laughed, he was having the time of his life. The four of us continued to make our way to the train station hopping from roof to roof until we finally arrived. 

“This way guys” Kenny said, “it’s over here.” The three of us followed Kenny passed the entrance underground and into an abandoned building. In the building there was a waiting area and a single user bathroom. Kenny opened the bathroom door and showed us the full length mirror. “This is it, who wants to be first?”

“Isn’t it risky” Craig asked, “what if there’s someone using this bathroom on the other side.” Kenny smiled, grabbed Craig’s hand and said.

“One way to find out” he pulled Craig’s arm and pushed him through the mirror, Craig screamed as he went through as if he was falling out of a plane.

“Craig are you alright” Teresa shouted into the mirror. It took a minute before we heard a response from the other side, and it was a very monotone response. 

“Fuck. You. McCormick” Craig said.

“Yeah he’s fine” Kenny said. He jumped through the mirror followed by Teresa and I, when we got to the other side we realized that the bathroom and building itself was just as abandoned as it looked on the other side. 

“You could’ve mentioned the fact that it was abandoned before you threw me into the mirror you know” Craig said to Kenny angrily.

“Aww come on Craig where’s the fun in that” Kenny asked. 

“I should kick your ass right now” Craig said back. 

“Alright, alright give it a rest” Teresa said, “Kenny that wasn’t cool of you to hide the fact that this rooms abandoned, and Craig having a major meltdown won’t fix anything. Now come along all of you.” She pulled Craig and Kenny by the ears, “let’s go find Stan.” The two of them grunted in pain as Teresa lead us all out of the station. As we walked out of the station we saw Butters looking around, we made eye contact and he walked over to me.

“Hey guys” he said, “what’re you guys up to?” 

“Just adventuring around” Kenny said. “What about you?” 

“Oh, I ran hear from the park, I accidentally overheard Wendy yelling at Stan and when she saw me she chased me away” Butters answered.

“What the hell” Craig said, “is it just me or has she gotten way more annoying since that whole Garrison incident.” 

“I couldn’t be sure, but I think I saw a bruise on Stan’s arm” Butters said.

“What” Teresa shouted. “We gotta go now.” The four of us ran to the park leaving Butters behind, I haven’t run that fast in a long time, when we got there we saw Wendy and Stan she was really laying into him and Stan looked terrified. 

“I’m getting fucking sick and tired of you ghosting me to go hang out with your friends” she said. “You’re MY boyfriend so start acting like it!” Wendy slapped him across the face, there was a mark left behind. Teresa charged at her tackling her to the ground while the three of us formed a barrier around Stan.

“What the hell is wrong with you Wendy” Teresa shouted.

“Stay out of this bitch” Wendy shouted back. 

“Get lost Wendy” Craig said, “or will call the cops.” Wendy got up and began to walk away she knew she couldn’t take on all four of us. Before she got far though she turned around again.

“Make a choice Stan” Wendy said, “either be with me or leave South Park for good because you won’t survive your senior year if you break up with me.” Wendy walked away and we turned back to Stan. 

“Stan are you alright” I asked. Stan didn’t respond he just looked at the ground.

“How long has she been abusing you” Craig asked bluntly. We all looked at him, Craig isn’t the most sensitive person when it comes to issues like this, that much is clear.

“Since Kyle tried to take his life” Stan answered. “At first, she was fine, understanding of the fact that my best friend was in the hospital and suffering, then about a week after we brought down Garrison she started sending angry texts, very angry texts. She was saying terrible things about Kyle and I couldn’t handle it. I stopped replying, that was right before you joined us Craig.” 

“Isn’t that when she confronted you about him Mike” Craig asked.

“Yeah” I answered. 

“Sorry about that” Stan said.

“It’s not your fault” I replied.

“Anyway” Stan said, “the texts continued and I guess my ignoring her pushed her to her breaking point and she snapped today. It’s my fault I should’ve been more focused on her then Kyle and our Soul Robber’s stuff.” 

“Don’t do that to yourself” Kenny said “this is not your fault, she has no right to physically abuse you like that.”

“We need to report her” I said.

“No” Stan shouted, “please it’ll only make things worse. I’m begging you guys, no cops.” 

“Let’s meet in the middle” I said, “we talk to Strong Woman about it on Monday, unofficially.” 

“Alright” Stan said, “for now can we just go home, I need to lay down.”

“Right” I said, “I’m going to take him home, will regroup tomorrow if Stan’s up to it.” The others agreed and we parted ways for the evening, I knew that Wendy was abrasive but I didn’t think she’d go that far. We’ll have to keep an eye on her too. So much to do, so much to handle, I hope we can make it in time.


End file.
